


Trust And Support

by zhmoonlit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 007原本以为这只是一次常规任务，谁也没有预料到在他前往俄罗斯以后，情况会突然间急转直下。





	1. Chapter 1

作为俄罗斯的首都，莫斯科的白天似乎永远都是熙熙攘攘。即使已经过了上班的堵车高峰，市中心的道路上依然车来车往，各式各样的黑色的公务车或是满载着游客的旅游巴士穿梭往来，看起来一派繁忙。  
在莫斯科地标之一的红场，游人如织，来自世界各个角落的游客们操着不同国家的语言感叹着克里姆林宫悠久的历史和雄伟的气势。  
距离这片热闹人潮几个街区以外的一条僻静的小路上，石板铺就的地面因为岁月的侵蚀而略有些凹凸不平，斑驳的墙面上刻划着历史的痕迹，宁静朴素得完全不似置身于莫斯科这样一个终日不休的不夜城。  
在这条路上，有一个男孩刚刚走出家门，他的手里提着一个布包，里面放着他的母亲为他准备的午餐。  
一辆轿车从男孩身边疾驰而过，带起的阵风吹乱了男孩棕色的头发。他转过头，只来得及看见轿车宝蓝色的车尾消失在下一个拐角。  
“又是这辆车……”  
男孩停下脚步用手理了理头发，便往相反的方向离开了。  
几分钟之后，不远处传来了一声巨响。  
男孩好奇地回过头，在发现自己所处的位置无法看清发生了什么之后，他侧头思考了几秒，接着就转身继续向前走去，完全没有去一探究竟的打算。

位于兰利的CIA总部没有一刻是安静的，即使是夜幕沉沉的午夜时分也不例外，时不时仍有人员进出往来，电话的铃声也不时在那些尚亮着灯的办公室里响起。  
此刻，在大楼的某一角，一位穿着休闲运动服的探员正行色匆匆地穿过空旷的走道，他的上司正在办公室等着他的汇报。  
探员深知自己长官的工作负荷究竟有多么繁重，他不愿意让诸如无谓的等待之类的事情浪费对方原本就不多的休息时间。  
两声轻叩之后，探员直接推开了办公室的门，这是他的一点小特权，是他的长官仅对他一个人的难得纵容。  
假如有任何除他以外的探员胆敢不经允许就直接推门而入，下场多半就是直接去禁闭室反思自己无组织无纪律的错误行为，弄个不好也许就会被直接打发到战争多发地带去，而那些地区的伤亡率着实是高得足以令人脸色发白。  
曾在军队长时间的服役经历使然，探员在看到自己的长官之后习惯性地首先敬礼，然后才将报告交给对方。  
“长官，这是关于Calvin探员死亡的报告。”  
被称为长官的男人快速地翻阅着刚刚拿到的报告书，他穿着白色的衬衫，配了一条暗蓝色的格子领带，衬衫的袖子被挽到了手肘，露出的手腕上佩戴的手表显然价值不菲。  
“意外？”  
“死因是车祸，在俄罗斯方面的资料里他只是一个私人企业的电脑工程师，我们没办法过多的插手，引起对方疑心的话就有些得不偿失了。按照莫斯科警方目前给出的结论是交通事故，肇事司机逃逸，现场附近没有摄像头，估计破案希望不大。”  
男人将报告扔在桌子上，“觉着正常，Aaron？”  
圆脸的探员想起了三天前的另一份死亡报告，同样是休假期内的意外死亡，地点同样在俄罗斯——虽然不是莫斯科——考虑到他们参与了同一个机密项目……  
被称为Aaron的探员坚定地摇了摇头，“不，长官。”  
“看起来我们又有麻烦了。”  
分明只是一个普通的跨国合作项目，到底为什么会出现这种简直莫名其妙的转折，他的长官揉着太阳穴，试图不要叹息出声。


	2. Chapter 2

伦敦这座城市给人的印象总是与阴雨绵绵的天气有着解不开的纠葛，正如但凡提及老派的英国绅士们，人们想到的除了翩翩风度之外就是他们似乎总是不离身的长柄雨伞。  
这几乎成为了这座城市的一种独特徽记，别致而富有意趣。  
Mallory如今在伦敦城里已住一段相当长的时间，对于这样的天气，他说不上喜欢或是讨厌，只能说是习惯了，自然也就无所谓好或是不好。  
这一天伦敦的天气也是一如既往的阴沉，天空看起来灰蒙蒙的，像是即将有大雨倾盆。  
然而从早晨直到中午，终究是一星半点的雨水也不曾飘落。  
一辆黑色轿车稳稳地停在白厅的旧海军楼门口，刚刚从轿车里出来的Mallory下意识地抬头看了看天色。  
他倒并非是忧心于遇上突如其来的暴雨的可能性，只是忽然想起了此时应该远在太平洋地区度假的某位特工。  
那里想必该是终日艳阳高照、晴空万里的，若非如此，他也不会选择在那里度过自己难得的假期。  
正当他伸手推上车门的同时，凑巧一阵强风迎面扑来，风里裹挟的寒意让尚未来得及扣上西服排扣的Mallory忍不住伸手拢了拢风衣的领口，他不得不在心里承认自己的确有些低估了降温的幅度以及自己的抗寒能力。  
今天他的心情不怎么好，当然不是因为天气的缘故——就伦敦而言，这天气远远算不上糟糕——而是由于此行的目的。  
事实上，但凡是来自外交部的召见，最后的结果鲜少有能令他心情愉快的，这点不论是他作为情报和安全委员会主席或是继任成为M之后都不曾改变过。  
Mallory突然之间想起了在某个微醺的傍晚，MI6最杰出的特工之一曾经谈及的有关于他们俩人第一次见面时对于他的印象——刻板陈腐的官僚主义者，不懂变通、不知疾苦——觉得阴郁的心情终于得到了一些缓解，因为他同时也想起他的特工当时尴尬窘迫的表情，那实在是相当难得一见的场景。  
大步迈上台阶，Mallory一边回忆起Tanner在出发之前交给他的资料，暗自希望这一次的召见不是关于他们猜想的那件事。  
MI6自己的事情已经够他忙的了，他真的是一点儿都不想去搀和大洋彼岸那个国家自己捅出来的篓子。

“阁下，如果我没有理解错误的话，CIA方面是希望我们派人协助调查？”  
Mallory向后靠在柔软的沙发背上，面无表情地看着坐在他对面的首相私人秘书。  
哦当然，坐在他对面的自然不是外交部长。  
虽然MI6在编制上隶属于外交部，但事实上局内人不论是谁都知道，MI6直接对首相负责。  
不过对外的幌子总是需要的，这也是为什么每次对于MI6负责人的召见命令都由外交部发出的原因。  
“是的。”  
“情报方面的事物我想他们可以直接和我联系，大可不必为了这种小事惊动首相阁下，而且与其绕远路来麻烦我们，直接拜托‘国际货币基金组织’处理不是更方便吗？”  
“按照对方相关负责人的说法，出于某些原因他们暂时尽可能都不想和那边打交道。”  
“CIA又做了什么得罪同僚的事情了吧，”虽然是疑问的句式，Mallory却使用了肯定的语气，“别的地方不怎么样，在这方面倒是一如既往的出色。”  
Mallory的语气依旧不疾不徐，甚至微微弯起嘴角露出了一个事务性的笑容。  
作为MI6的负责人，他很清楚美国究竟有多少藏在台面下的所谓特设机构，理论上来说美国情报部门的触角遍及全球每个角落，也拥有足够的力量来应对各种类型的突发性问题。  
虽然各个部门之间因为历史积怨或是职司分配的原因不怎么和睦，但平时他们关起门来想要怎么折腾自己人都是他们自己的事情。可若是他们想把MI6也拖下水，那他就绝不会坐视不管。  
坐在Mallory对面的秘书先生不自觉地僵硬了身体，他实在太熟悉对方的这个表情，看似礼貌，却散发着危险的魄力。在那个貌似温和的表象下掩藏的却是狮子的灵魂，表面的风平浪静并不意味着对方就会轻易妥协。  
他和Mallory打交道的次数已经足够多到他能够正确认知对方笑容下所蕴涵的不同意义，而此刻Mallory的表情意味着他对于这个问题正在逐渐丧失耐心，也不打算做出任何让步。  
秘书知道自己必须得拿出一些诚意和筹码来，首相既然派他来进行这场交涉，那也就是说首相需要的回复只能有一个答案。  
“M，”秘书的手指轻叩了叩座椅的扶手，他的语气里带上了几分警告的意味，“我想CIA的工作情况并不在我们今天讨论的范围内，我们今天需要讨论的仅仅是关于是否接受美国方面提出的这项协助委托，毕竟可能出现问题的是我们两国之间共同合作的项目。”  
Mallory沉默下来，他当然已经猜到了CIA不惜通过外交途径抬出首相的名义来提出协助要求的目的。对方大费周章地采用如此迂回的方式就是不想给他任何拒绝的余地，可越是这样，越是证明这次的事情绝对不会像他收到的报告上看起来的那么简单。  
他重视MI6的每一位特工和属员，如果是为了国家的利益，那么无论生死自然都该义无反顾。但除此之外，Mallory决不允许自己将他们宝贵的生命随便地置于不必要的危险之中。  
“不能拒绝？”  
秘书的眼睛紧紧盯着Mallory，他知道对方的立场已经开始松动，他要做的只是再进一步，“出于政治上的考量，首相希望你能够接受。”  
秘书的强硬态度让Mallory明白首相在这件事上所抱持的观点，他深吸口气然后徐徐吐出，知道一切已成定局。  
这场召见的目的只有唯一的一个，就是迫使他点头应允。他不同意，这场会谈就不会结束。  
“我明白了，我会安排人手跟进。” Mallory站起身取下挂在衣架上的风衣，不顾这样是否有失礼仪，他真的是一秒都不想再在这间办公室里呆下去了，“MI6里还有不少事情亟待解决，请恕我先行告退，阁下。”  
“希望你不会让首相失望。”  
逆光的位置让Mallory看不清对方的表情，他微微眯起浅灰色的眼睛，点了点头。在门合拢的前一秒，秘书听见了Mallory毫无起伏的声音。  
“与其担心MI6，我想阁下还是操心明天的下议院问答会更有现实意义。”


	3. Chapter 3

当Mallory拉开车门的时候，毫不意外地看见Tanner坐在后排座椅上，手里一如既往地捧着他几乎不离身的那台笔记本电脑。  
Mallory坐进车里，一边用力揉了揉眉心，试图让自己紧绷的精神放松下来，“有任何进展，Tanner？”  
“根据目前掌握的线索，事件的导火索是CIA两位探员的意外死亡，Calvin遭遇车祸伤重不治，Greg在游泳时溺亡。”  
“地点都是在俄罗斯。”  
“是的，分别在莫斯科和索契，当时他们两个人都处于休假状态。”  
Mallory再次翻开之前拿到的那份资料，他很快注意到了Tanner利用等待时间所做的重点摘录，“Greg三年前就已经退下一线了，他也参加了‘树荫’计划？”  
“以联络员的身份，”Tanner迅速瞥了一眼电脑上自己刚刚完成的汇总记录，“他们两人是在相当短的时间里接连非正常死亡——精确地说，还不到三天——所以CIA怀疑参与该计划的成员的名单是否已被泄露。”  
“按常理推断，能够知道这份名单的人必定不多，但应该都是在CIA具有较高权限的管理层人员。”Mallory看着车窗外飞掠而过的街景，露出沉思的表情，“这么看来，也难怪Byer头疼，要绕开他们进行独立调查不是不行，不过实际操作起来就相当麻烦了。”  
“说实话，他开口要求协助让我很惊讶。”  
Tanner对这一点非常介意，在逻辑上的确能够解释得通，但整件事给他的感觉依然有些怪异。  
毕竟即使是在盟国之间，情报机构之间的合作也是一个相当敏感的话题——在得到协助的同时也意味着对方将获得一定程度的情报，并且协助也经常伴随着控制外的情报溢出——对于合作与协助，无论是哪一个国家的情报机构都相当慎重。  
“FBI和他们权限分工不同，FSB他们躲还来不及，毕竟俄罗斯方面不知道死亡探员的身份。交给IMF倒是可行，可惜Byer相当看不顺眼他们的行事作风，他最讨厌计划外，偏偏IMF那个规格外的小队可是活跃到了连我们都有所耳闻的程度。”Mallory的语速较往常要慢一些，显然也正在一点点整理思绪。“反倒是我们，既是盟国，平时也一直有常态性合作，加之‘树荫’又是我们的合作项目……”  
Mallory突然停了下来，Tanner注意到他的手指无意识地在皮质的扶手箱上敲击了几下，“Tanner，通知007，他的休假结束了。”  
句末的话音还未消散，轿车就以滑行的姿态平稳地停在了恰巧亮起红灯的路口，前排的司机乘着等待绿灯通行的时机回过了头，“乐意为您效劳，M。”  
Mallory忍不住睁大了眼睛，那是他再熟悉不过的声音。  
摘下制服帽的司机露出了一头沙金色的头发，MI6的王牌特工此刻坐在驾驶席的位置上，西装笔挺神采奕奕，碧海蓝色的眼睛里闪着点点笑意，显然心情极好。  
Mallory忍不住闭上眼睛，伸手扶住自己的额头。  
他怎么会天真地以为007能够改掉这个在上司面前毫无征兆地突然出现的恶习！


	4. Chapter 4

当Mallory再次坐回自己办公室内的椅子上的时候，他才切实地意识到身体的沉重感并非错觉，疲劳感像是突然涨潮的海水一般向他扑来。  
此刻，Hypnos正在他的身边扇动着翅膀，不需要舒适的床铺和被褥，只需要轻轻闭上眼睛，恐怕他就会瞬间陷入神明的怀抱，放纵自己去偷取片刻安眠。  
连续的超时工作和熬夜对于如今的Mallory来说已经不再如年轻时那般是可以轻松地一笑置之的问题了，过去的训练和经历的确给了他以如今的年纪来说还算不错的体能和出色的耐受力，但伴随着年龄的增加而无法抵抗的身体机能自然退化同样是不能忽视的事实。  
Mallory稍许反省了一会儿自己这段时间以来对于身体的过度勉强，不过三秒之后他就将这个问题置之脑后。  
时间是情报工作的生命，除非他不再坐在M的位置上，否则无论是强迫也好逞强也罢，无视时间的持续工作这一点永远不会有丝毫改变。  
作为政府的一个下属机构，永远不会有丝毫改变的还有另一件东西，那就是事务性工作，限于机密权限的等级划分，秘书并不能帮他分担多少工作量，绝大部分的工作都需要他亲力亲为，这也就导致了Mallory有相当部分的精力和时间必须耗费在重复性的案头工作。  
他原本就捉襟见肘的休息时间自然而然地随之一减再减，加班加点于他而言早已是家常便饭，而他对此毫无怨言。  
一线的特工承担着失去生命的危险，为了成为他们足以信赖的依靠，Mallory一贯的主张就是无论技术部门或是后勤部门——哪怕是MI6的管理者——都有义务尽最大的努力尽一切可能成为他们最好以及最完善的后盾。  
Mallory觉得为自己的属下营造一个宽松融洽的与其他部门合作沟通的环境也是他理所当然应该肩负的工作之一，这能避免许多非必要的冲突，也有利于许多任务的展开进行。、特工在执行任务的时候不用因为财政预算而束手束脚，技术部门不必因为经费问题而缩减研发费用，Mallory觉得这是他身为M应该也必须做到的。  
让Mallory感到庆幸的是，像今天这样将一整个上午和几乎大半个下午耗费在事务性的汇报以及沟通联络上的情况并不多见。  
他伸手揉了揉僵直的脖子，一边摁下电话上的内线按钮。  
“请通知007，完成常规测试之后来我的办公室报到。”  
Mallory原先的预计是四十分钟，而007完成的速度比他估计的要快一些。  
三十二分钟之后，他听见办公室的门被叩响。  
Mallory从文件中抬起头来，伸手抹了一把脸，试图将疲倦的痕迹擦去一些，那不是M该有的神情，然后他说，“请进。”  
没有多余的时间用来休息，Mallory知道他应该去休息一会儿，但不，不是现在，现在的他没有这样的余暇来关注自己。  
门锁转动的同时，他合上了桌面上正在审读的文件，那不是007该看到的。  
所有人都得遵从规则，尤其是特工们，他们之间的交集越少，也就意味着越多的安全。  
007的脚步停在他的办公桌前，Mallory注意到007的手里提着什么东西，微微皱起眉，他用眼神做出了无声的询问。  
007举起手里拎着的袋子向M示意了一下，“午餐。”  
“007，我相信你中午应该有充足的进餐时间。” Mallory的眉宇依然没有松开，他对007的这个举动没有丝毫头绪，带着外卖来见上司？这不合情理，也不像007会做的事。  
“的确是有，不过我猜您不会有兴致和MI5的那位共进午餐。”对于Mallory不赞同的表情视若无睹，007我行我素地将外卖餐盒直接打开，放在了对方的办公桌上，“M，请允许我的擅做主张。”  
“即使反对了，我也不记得你有所改正。”食物的香气随着打开的盒盖飘散出来，直到此时，Mallory才突然意识到今天一整天，除了作为早餐的一片吐司和清咖啡之外他再没吃过任何东西，早前他的确感到过胃部有些疼痛不适，不过后来一忙起来他就完全忘记了这件事，也没有饥饿的感觉。  
“对不起。”  
嘴里这么说，007脸上却没有丝毫歉意的表情。  
“算了……”  
微微叹息，Mallory明白对方并不真的认为自己的行为有任何不恰当的地方，道歉不过是敷衍而已。他  
接过007递给他的手巾，擦完手之后拿起了盒子里被切割成适当大小的三明治。  
他不想浪费对方的心意，何况他有足够的理由相信，如果他不现在就当着007的面吃掉这顿已经迟到很久的午餐的话，接下来的工作也无法顺利进行下去。  
Mallory不认为在办公桌上吃饭是合适的行为，事实上，他平时都尽可能地避免一边工作一边进餐，这样既不利于健康也不利于工作效率。  
当然，经常忘记吃饭这件事的他也不是很有立场坚持这个观点，不过偶尔破例，也并非不能接受。  
“如果我没有记错，你的休假应该还有一个星期。”  
“独自一人的度假，即使是米其林三星的美食品尝起来也难免失色。”  
Mallory一贯的主张是避免在工作时间提及他们私下的交情，用他上司的话说，这样做“不专业”。  
但众所周知地是，007在服从命令这方面的表现一直以来都称得上糟糕，何况这也并非原则性的问题，于是在对方一再提醒他之后，抓住任何可能的机会踩到线上反而成了他的乐趣之一。  
于是这一次，007依然故我地乘着Mallory咀嚼着嘴里的食物不能反驳的时机，大胆地出言调戏起了自己的上司。  
只是出乎他意料的是，Mallory看起来就像是没有听清他的话，没有做出任何反应，只是用一张认真严肃的脸咀嚼着嘴里的食物，显然并不打算继续破坏自己在进餐礼仪方面的原则。、这让007感到了一些微妙的失望，他得承认自己的确是有些享受Mallory偶尔会在不经意之间显露出的那副无奈却纵容的表情的。  
办公室里一时间安静下来，直到Mallory咽下最后一口三明治，他才慢条斯理地拿起手巾擦干净手，接着他抬起头注视着007，表情莫测高深。


	5. Chapter 5

“James，前几天我在家里整理酒柜的时候发现少了几瓶，你知道是怎么回事吗？”  
拉开椅子正准备坐下的007的动作不易察觉地停顿了一下，他看向自己的上司，一脸无辜，“我倒是没有注意到，也许被谁顺手牵羊了？家里的安全系统也该升级了，我这次翻墙的时候它又没报警。”  
“的确有段时间没有做更新了，” Mallory点点头，无论是表情还是语调都没有丝毫变化，看起来一如往常般不苟言笑，“不过如果不是你总是让Q帮着一起找系统薄弱环节的话，我相信它也不会每次都只对你一个人束手无策。另外说一句，你为什么就是不愿意好好走正门？”  
“职业习惯？”  
007眨了眨眼睛，甩出了一个可信度不到万分之一的理由。  
“这种理由你认为世界上会有人相信吗？”  
007是揣着明白装糊涂，他知道Mallory也是一样。  
他们对彼此实在是过于熟悉，以至于想要真正瞒着对方做些什么事也变得格外困难。  
007对于自己的上司委实不是一般的了解，如今的他已经很擅长从一些极其微小的细节中推测出自己长官的情绪变化。  
此刻，007通过对方渐渐放松下来的肩颈线条——他自信自己比任何人都清楚M真正放松下来的样子——知道Mallory的精神状态正慢慢和缓下来，不再如他初进办公室的时候那么紧绷。  
乘着Mallory不在的时候偷喝对方的藏酒之类的事情007并不是第一次做，而Mallory也不止一次地抓到过现行。  
不过在绝大多数的时候，Mallory并不会揭穿他的自欺欺人，他相信对方能够拿捏一张一弛之间的微妙分寸，只要007能自己把握好那个度，他并不会加以干涉。  
若是007做过了头，放任自己在酒精的深渊里堕落，那么他就会成为严厉的监管者。  
在那些时刻里，Mallory不自觉地扮演着一种保护者的角色，他允许007暂时的放纵自己，但他不会让007真正变得破碎。  
他总是在一旁看护，不动声色，却保证在必要的时间里不会有任何事物来打扰对方所需要的片刻喘息——没有人能永远坚强不屈从不软弱却步——直到007再一次挺直脊背站在他的面前。  
Mallory刚刚不过是用这个双方都心知肚明的事来小小地报复一下007方才的打趣，精神状态的恢复只能算是一个意外的附加收获。  
“言归正传，”Mallory从桌角的文件堆里抽出了一份递给了007，“先看看吧。”  
当007接过文件的时候，他注意到封面上红字标注的机密以及各种保管注意事项，包括不允许带出相关人员的办公室、带上公共交通工具以及禁止任何形式的再次记录。  
这样的机密等级即使在MI6也并不常见，007突然意识到这一次的任务可能会比他原本所猜测的更富有“挑战性”。  
在007开始阅读之后，Mallory从抽屉里取出了另一份事务性报告开始审批。  
他的桌子无论何时都非常整洁，除了必要的纸笔、电脑以及正在使用的文书之外，其余的文件或者资料——无论是否被列为为机密——都被分门别类地放置在抽屉或者柜子中，并且无一例外地上了锁。  
007第一次注意到这一点的时候曾经认为Mallory小题大做，对此很是不以为然。尤其是对于特工们来说，利用一些小工具进行撬锁实在不具有多少难度。  
对于007的嗤笑，Mallory当时什么都没说，只是带着思索的表情看了007一会儿，而那个时候的007并没能理解他眼神里的别有深意。  
几天之后，007回到住所的时候发现自己的桌子上放着一个小提箱，里面是一些按照年限来看已经可以解密公布的陈年卷宗。  
在卷宗的最后夹着一张纸片，写着“细节”，除此之外什么都没有。  
不需要署名007也知道这张纸片出自谁的手笔，他明白Mallory的用意，而这种老派古板的作风让他情不自禁地想要微笑。  
Mallory是想告诉他，他并不指望用这些锁具来防范那些精英特工，那些人的难关在于如何进到他的办公室，这些锁不过是为了阻止那些可能在一念之差之间做下错事的人。  
午后三点的阳光透过玻璃窗洒落进来，带来些微的暖意，但并不会强烈得使人目眩。  
Mallory手中的钢笔间或在纸上圈划，007专心致志地读着手中的资料。空气似乎都随之沉静下来，寂静，却有着令人感到舒适与惬意的安心感。


	6. Chapter 6

“所以‘树荫’只是单纯关于网络安全的研究？”看完最后一行的007向自己的长官求证，他推测资料里记录的情况与现实恐怕并不吻合，若非如此，事态就不会发展到他们眼前的这一步，按理来说那些没有现实意义的理论研究是不会闹出人命事故的。  
“原本应该是这样的，我们派出的人员只负责提供技术支持以及为将来共享研究成果提供必要的咨询，不过按照目前的事态……”  
007接过了M的话头，“对方显然隐瞒了一些事情。”  
“两名特工的非正常死亡暂且不论，CIA不惜绕那么大一个圈子，甚至通过首相施加压力，无论怎么想都很蹊跷，不是吗？”  
Mallory的双手交叠着放在桌面上，他那双灰蓝色的眼睛微微眯缝起来，看起来似乎是一个微笑表情，007看着他的表情却奇异地感到自己的后背一阵发麻。  
那是个徒具形式的笑容，没有丝毫感情存于其中，那双眼睛看起来冰冷得几乎令人感到恐惧。  
007认识这个表情，他知道每当M为了某件事情真正燃起怒火的时候，情绪的色彩便会完全从那张脸上褪去，而令人潜意识中感到畏惧的也正是这表情里全然不具备的人性因素。  
“Gareth……”  
这是Bond今天第一次称呼对方的名字，他伸手越过桌面，带着些安抚的意味的重叠在了Mallory的手背上。  
他们之间在工作时间一般都会使用彼此的代号来称呼对方，这样有利于他们管理自己的情绪状态，无论是007还是M都不喜欢混淆公私。  
只有某些他们认为必要的时候，他们才会称呼对方的名字，那意味着此刻交谈的双方不再是上司与下属的身份。  
Mallory闭上眼睛——两个呼吸的时间——再度睁开的时候他灰绿色的眼睛已经恢复了平静。  
“抱歉。”他翻过手，与Bond掌心相贴，“怒火似乎让我的自制失控了。”  
“是这段时间的超负荷工作积累的疲劳和压力消弱了你的精神力吧？”Bond忍不住紧了紧相握的手，随后松开。  
收回的手在膝上紧攥成拳，指尖仿佛还残留着对方的体温。  
他知道现在的Mallory需要的并不是无用的担忧，而是能够为他分忧的属下与同伴。  
“Tanner说你一个多星期没有回过家了。”话一说出口，Bond瞬间恨不得缝上自己的嘴——脱口而出的话语本质上依然是无用的忧虑——他下意识地绷紧了身体。  
他的长官支着下颚微笑起来，“James……”  
这是Mallory今天第一个蕴含着真实笑意的表情，激烈的情绪从他的身上消失了，他重新恢复成了那个沉稳内敛的M。  
“还记得前段时间009阻止的那次对伦敦的袭击吗？”Mallory操作着桌上的笔记本电脑，将调出的文档展示给007，“好不容易顺藤摸瓜揪到了主使者的尾巴，终于能进入收官阶段，如果因为协调或者别的什么原因错失这次一网打尽的机会的话，一年多的努力就付诸东流了。”  
Bond移动光标迅速地浏览文件，当他看到任务地点的时候他忍不住皱起眉，“又是中东？”  
“那里最近有些不对劲，与东欧的联系异常活跃，我已经通知驻守人员密切留意。”  
“还没有报告交上来？”Bond抿了抿嘴，做出了自己的评价“效率低下。”  
“别这么苛刻，007，”Mallory显然不认为007严苛的批评完全正确，“他们的条件比较困难，估计还需要一段时间才能有进展，只能慢慢来，目前最优先的是把恐怖组织的问题解决，以免夜长梦多。”  
“首相催得紧的三个热点地域的局势评估，加上这个跨国大行动和日常的基础工作量，难怪整个参谋部和你都忙得连轴转。”007将电脑交还给Mallory，“这些也包含在任务情报简报的内容里？”  
“算是背景情况之一。”Mallory点了点头表示肯定。  
MI6的王牌们除了优异的任务执行率为人称道之外，他们在任务中表现出来的惊人破坏力也同样在英国的特殊机构中闻名遐迩。  
对于负责扫尾工作的行动小组来说，“MI6的王牌”几乎和“艰苦异常的工作”以及“超出预计的损失”划上等号。  
即便是Mallory，每当他想起年终总结报告末端鲜红的数字时都难以避免地感到自己的太阳穴似乎正在隐隐作痛。  
但所有这些都比不上特工们的生命安全，Mallory会和参谋部一起通宵熬夜，想方设法地尽一切可能去妥善地处理善后事宜、和独自一人去面对监督委员会的劈头痛骂，但他从不曾为这些物质损失责备过任何一位特工。  
哪怕仅仅是一句话，或是一个表情都不曾有过。  
Mallory灰绿色的眼睛直视着坐在自己对面的男人，MI6每一任的007都是一个传奇，他面前的这一个也不例外。  
这个男人拯救了英国那么多次，以至于在如今不少新进员工的眼里，他就是一个永远不会失败的、活着的传奇。  
Mallory却清楚事实并非如此，如同任何一个普通人一样，007也会流血受伤、也会恐惧迷茫，不同的是每一次他都战胜了那些阻碍他的因素而已。  
但无论有过多少次的经验，这个过程也依然是艰难的，也许下一次他依然会胜利，但再下一次呢？谁也无法保证。  
“就当作是我以私人名义拜托你，这次的任务请尽量不要太过‘轰轰烈烈’，爆破和持械打斗可以算作许可范围以内的事项由你自行处理。另外假设情况允许，请不要再冲进别国的大使馆去折腾了，如果我们没能赶得及处理监控视频的话就太糟糕了，现在的摄像探头分辨率普遍都不错，暴露自己的真实相貌在未来的任务中可能会造成意外的风险。”  
 _希望你能安全回来。_  
“这话可别被Q听见。”  
 _我相信你们，我相信你。_  
Mallory的嘴角不易觉察地微微抿了抿，他沉默了两秒，接着将早就准备好的另一个档案袋推给了007。  
“这次你的任务如你先前看到的资料，是去俄罗斯协助CIA调查我们双方合作项目中的两名探员的异常死亡。”  
“顺便弄清楚在我们不知道的角落‘树荫’究竟出了什么问题。”007自然地接上Mallory未曾说完的话。  
Mallory嘴角弯起的弧度恰到好处，优雅却冰冷。  
几分钟之前那个有着温和面影的男人彻底消失了，此刻出现在007眼前的Mallory恢复成了那位自信从容的MI6领导者，那位对自己和属下都拥有绝对掌控力的长官了。  
“那是自然的。既然让我提前召回了MI6的王牌，怎么可能让他们就这么全身而退。”  
“明白，长官。”  
007毫不迟疑地接过档案袋，湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着跃跃欲试的光芒。  
他是MI6引以为傲的王牌，他有足够的自信令自己眼前的这个男人因为他而感到自豪。


	7. Chapter 7

碧蓝如洗的天空有洁白的云朵点缀其上，明媚的阳光让Bond一时间竟有些不适应。  
一走出机场大楼，Bond立刻戴上了墨镜，相较于室内，此刻无遮无拦洒落而下的日光显然是有些过于强烈了。  
即使只是站在这里，都能感到俄罗斯是一个与英国如此不同的国家。  
相异的气候，迥然不同的建筑风格，连身边吹拂而过的空气似乎都带着与伦敦截然不同的干燥，一切俱是异国的风情。  
Bond收回远眺的视线开始步下长长的阶梯，一边取出手机打开。  
“当啷——”  
一声清脆的提示音过后，Bond看着刚刚收到的信息微微挑起了眉。  
收起手机的同时，Bond恢复了面无表情，然后就那么站定在了路边。  
与斯拉夫民族明显不同的长相和身形原本就较为引人注目，加上他一身西服，长风衣的下摆随着风微微摇摆，和身边那些或提或背着旅行包行色匆匆地坐上正在路边揽客的出租车的旅客就更形成了分外鲜明的区别。  
一个明显同样是刚刚到达的旅游团从他的身边走过，团里年轻的女孩子们在路过之后纷纷回头，迅速地一瞥又飞快地转回头去，拉着同伴叽叽喳喳地笑闹起来。  
笔直站在那里的男人恍如未闻，虽然墨镜遮挡了眼睛的部分，但显然他从头到尾都没有向那些嬉笑的姑娘们的方向扫过一眼，固定在前方的视线不知在看着什么。  
当Bond再次取出手机准备确认时间的时候，一辆黑色奔驰停在了他的面前，从摇下的车窗可以看见从驾驶席探头过来的是一位有着栗色头发的大约三十五岁左右的中年男性。  
“Mr.Bond？”  
“Yes,Mr.White.”  
“老板让我来接你。”  
男人边说边解开副驾驶席的车门保险，然后伸手推开车门。  
“抱歉，路上堵车，来晚了。”  
“十分钟的误差稍许有些超过限度了。”  
摘下墨镜的Bond眼神冰冷，一个人呆站在路边吹了这么久的冷风自然不可能保持愉悦的心情。  
“今天总统的车队似乎在路上发生了什么故障，结果市中心的交通算是彻底瘫痪了。”  
男人一脚踏下油门，车子猛地窜了出去，正在系安全带的Bond毫无思想准备，后脑勺重重地磕在头枕上。  
“本地风格。”正在开车的男人用眼角瞄了Bond一眼，毫无歉疚之意。  
Bond回忆起上一次的俄罗斯之行，忍不住想要伸手扶额。  
“过了这么多年，为什么莫斯科还是老样子……”  
“这就是俄罗斯，Mr.Bond，欢迎来到这片神奇的土地。”


	8. Chapter 8

“欢迎莅临皇家奥罗拉万怡酒店，请问您是否有预订？”  
酒店前台的俄罗斯姑娘将一头金发在脑后整齐地绾成一个发髻，显得露出的颈项越发白皙修长，此时她娇俏的脸上正挂着一个甜美的笑容。  
“Arlington Beech。”  
懒散地倚着服务台，Bond开始习惯性地打量起大厅的环境，搜索着在未来也许能够加以利用的撤退路线。  
熟练地操作电脑确认预订情况之后，前台的姑娘将房卡与确认单一并交给了Bond。  
“Mr.Beech，欢迎您的入住。”  
将钢笔甩在桌子上，Bond把签好字的单据推还给她。  
“祝您度过一段愉快的时光。”  
点了点头，Bond将房卡放进内袋，同时附赠了一个招牌式的微笑，略有些轻佻却又不失分寸。  
像是突然想起了什么，刚离开没几步Bond又转身折了回去。  
“再问一下，德米特罗夫离这儿多远？”  
“出门右转，两分钟就到。”  
“谢谢。”

关上房门，Bond做得第一件事便是检查整个房间，以确认室内没有任何“扎眼”的东西。  
对落脚之处的地毯式搜索，可以算作是绝大多数特工的职业习惯。  
如果遇上FSB的那些专业监听设备，靠肉眼和这种粗略的检查当然是无法找出来的。  
不过这次Bond是以贸易公司前期市场调研经理的身份来到俄罗斯，混杂在每天大量的商务以及旅游客流里毫不起眼，引起俄罗斯情报部门注意的可能性实在是和走在路上被陨石砸中的概率相差无几。  
关上衣柜的橱门，007惯例的检视暂告段落，没有发现任何异常。  
放松下来的Bond将手机向着床的方向随手一扔，一把拽掉的领带直接挂到了门把手上，脱下的外套被他随便地丢弃在地上。  
最后更是直接蹬掉皮鞋，赤着脚走向浴室。  
双手撑在墙上，Bond仰起脸，享受着水珠不停拍打在身上，将疲惫渐渐洗去的过程。  
开到最大的热水劈头盖脸地浇落下来，蒸腾而出的水汽很快就让整个浴室变得一片朦胧，什么都看不真切。  
Bond抬起左手，佩戴在手腕上的手表并没有被摘下，电子表面上的阿拉伯数字随着时间的流逝恒定跳动。  
伸出食指以特地的频率在表带的某个地方轻敲几下，表面上的数字悄然消失，看起来就像是电池自然耗尽的结果。  
默数两秒，Bond再次轻叩表侧，黯淡的表面上重新有东西浮现，只不过这一次不再是数字。一排排字符以稳定的速度出现而后消失，逐次交替。

 _消息：昨晚伦敦当地时间九时许，银行家Hill被清洁工发现溺毙于游泳池中，警方初步排除他杀可能性。  
备注：Hill与Calvin为大学时代同学，直到Calvin死亡双方都保持联系。  
参谋部意见：极其可疑。  
通知：事件安全评级提升，注意安全。_

水汽凝结而成的水珠堪堪缀在他金色的睫毛上将坠不坠，Bond缓缓眨了眨了眼，于是水珠坠下，落在他赤裸精壮的胸口，溅起肉眼不可见的美丽花朵，消融不见。  
那双蓝色的眼睛里，有柔软得几近温柔的情绪划过。  
他知道最后的叮嘱来自于谁，即使那看起来如此普通寻常。  
他晃了晃戴着手表的左手，一个眨眼的瞬间，字符消失不见，随着数字重现出现，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。

Bond擦着头发，浑身热气腾腾的走出浴室。  
不动声色地环视一圈，他评估的目光落在先前那些看似胡乱弃置的衣物上，在心里默默衡量着。  
没有分毫移动。  
Bond放松下来，当然，只是相对意义上的。能让007真正彻底放松下来的地方，永远只有那么屈指可数的几个。  
继续用毛巾揉着头发，Bond一边拿起了手机。  
两声短促的等待音之后，电话被接通了。  
“你好，这里是Arlington Beech。”Bond操着一口听不出地方口音的标准英音，与对方确认着事先约定的暗号，“前天我们老板的秘书和你们经理预约过本周洽谈关于望远镜和地方特色产品进出口的事宜。”  
“好的，那就约在下午三点……没有特殊要求。”  
Bond此时的身份是擅于洽谈的商务人生，他自然地在交谈中使用简洁与干练的表述。  
所谓做戏做全，这是他一贯的主张。  
“可以，那就在红场。”  
Bond的口气十足公事公办，没有明显的高低起伏。  
“那就这样。明天见，Gene Hackman。”  
握着已经挂断的电话，Bond站在原地思考了几秒，随后完成任务的手机便被扔回床铺边沿。  
Bond摸了摸自己的短发，确认不再滴水之后，他穿着浴袍斜靠在床上——他不喜欢电吹风，但对于潮湿的床单被褥也同样敬谢不敏——一边打开电视。  
俄语对他而言没有任何语言上的障碍，但Bond仍然将频道调到了BBC World。  
并非出于收看什么特定的节目或者其他具体的目的，更多的或许只是一种习惯。  
自从失去前任M的那次事件之后，Bond总会在离开英国本土的时候下意识地关注英国国内的新闻时事。  
现任M曾为此下令007接受心理评估——明知这是他最为排斥的项目——最终007顺利过关。  
咨询师认为这一行为虽然始于“创伤事件”后，但并非属于由于创伤所引发的负性情感或者遗留并发症，故而没有进行调整干预的必要。  
回忆起刚才的那通电话，下意识地，007觉得对方的态度有些微妙的犹疑不定。  
模糊的预感告诉他，明天的会面或许并不单纯，能够得到一些“意外之喜”也说不定。  
那种感觉无法用语言具体描述出来，但他数次跨越生与死的关口，所倚仗的正是这种无法言说的直觉。  
许多看似意外的事情在发生之前都有所预兆，只是绝大多数普通人对那些细微的征兆都视而不见。  
在刀尖上以生命起舞的人们几乎每一个都有着与死神镰刀擦肩而过的经历，而那些能够一再逃出生天的特工们都拥有或是培养出了异常灵敏的直觉。  
007也是同样，他信任自己的感觉，一如他相信握于手中的枪与剑，以及身后无形却确然存在后盾。


	9. Chapter 9

单手操控着方向盘，另一只手轻叩扶手箱，Bond在脑海里一遍遍回放着方才会面的每一个细节。  
语气、表情、眼神、动作，每一个细微的变化他都看在眼里。

“Calvin的工作范围主要是梳理总结骇客对政府等官方性质网络系统的攻击行为模式和造成的损失以及历年维护中发现的系统漏洞。”  
交错而过的视线。

“死亡之前的三个月，他开始协助完成网络安全的补充规范守则。”  
微微向后倾斜的身体。

“除了政府的？他的研究还包括银行系统。”  
回答时一瞬间的停顿。 

在维持自己状态稳定的同时通过语言或是动作挑动目标的情绪并以此来试探虚实，这一招Bond早已驾轻就熟。  
在面对面的情况下，想要骗过MI6王牌的眼睛绝非易事。

“不，那是不可能的！所有开放给项目组成员的权限都经过反复的验证和审核，不可能存在可以被利用的漏洞。”  
激烈波动的情绪。

“这个问题我不清楚，我只负责联络，对于电脑并不精通。”  
“你不懂程序才会产生这样的联想，事实上那绝无可能！”  
微妙的自相矛盾。

凉爽的风从打开的车窗里灌进来，吹过Bond白色衬衫的衣领，拂过他微抿的嘴角，翻飞的思绪中线索一点点被整理归纳。  
突如其来的灵感一闪而过，眼前的迷雾豁然开朗，他终于抓到了自会面伊始就缭绕在他心中的那股微妙的怪异感的来源。  
Calvin的工作绝不仅仅是放在明面上的那些，只是到底是谁在蓄意隐瞒……  
不。  
有所隐瞒的只可能是这个小组，不可能是CIA。如果上头知道问题，绝不会找MI6“搭把手”。  
利落的将方向盘打了半圈，一个急转，车子拐进了主干道左边的一条不起眼的小路——那是车祸发生的地方——直觉的，Bond决定亲自去看一看现场。

网络安全……  
权限……  
银行系统……  
审核过的资料……  
漏洞……

一个又一个的关键词在脑海里浮现，Bond试图寻找到他们之间那条至今没有被人察觉引线。

抓银行……漏洞……权限……  
银行系统的安全漏洞。

Bond停下了敲击的手指，一点笑意漫上了原本紧锁的眉间。  
抓到你了。


	10. Chapter 10

在看到到街边路过的男孩在走过汽车旁边之后第三次回过头来的时候，Bond意识到了异常。  
他毫无迟疑地迅速掉头，油门到底然后一脚急刹，将车稳稳停在了男孩身侧。  
“我的车被刮花了？”  
“没有，先生，您的车很漂亮。”  
“那为什么盯着它看？”  
Bond将车窗降到底，饶有兴致地看着男孩。  
“我的父亲是汽车修理师，平时我看见那些好看的车总是忍不住多看几眼，您知道，虽然这里开好车的挺多，但大多都是商务车，SUV总是相对少一些。”  
棕发的男孩脸上的表情有些腼腆羞涩，他抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里带着这个年纪特有的青涩和直率。  
那让Bond想起了另一个有着蓝色眼瞳的人，虽然那双眼睛有时候有些晦涩难解，看起来似乎像是在悄悄思考着什么。  
但在某些时候，它们同样纯粹得惊人，率直宛如少年，却又刚强不折一如战士绝不屈服的灵魂。  
“要不带你去兜一圈？”  
“谢谢您，但母亲在等我回家，回去迟了她会担心。其实前不久有段时间，这种车我经常在这附近看见。”  
“前段时间？”  
“嗯，前几天这里发生过一起车祸，在那之前我经常看见一辆宝蓝色的SUV经过这里，车祸发生的时候我正巧走过前面那个路口不久，并没有看见，”男孩伸手指了指前方大约50米的一个路口，“第二天才听说这儿出了事故还死了人。”  
“之后那辆车你再也没看见过？”  
“那天是我最后一次看见那辆车，宝蓝色的车原本就不太多见，如果遇见了我肯定会记得。”  
告别了男孩，Bond摸出刚刚在红场上顺手牵羊来的手机，将需要的资料和相关情报要求发送给MI6预设的号码。  
十五分钟之后，手机响起了铃声。  
当Bond按下接听键的时候，他并未预料到自己将要面对些什么，在他原本的认知里这次通话应该只是关于他方才询问的回复。  
“资料已按传统方式发送，级别为十二个小时权限。”  
机械的电子女声之后，电话却并未如Bond预料的那样切断。  
“请您稍候，中继通道切换，以下为一次性授权保密通道，授权时间为五分钟，计时开始。”  
随着“嘟”的一声提示音，Bond听到了意料之外的声音——Tanner。  
透过电波传来的声音疲惫不堪、嘶哑倦怠，显然已经有相当长的时间没有得到过任何休息。  
“他彻底失去意识之前说不能允许任何使自己成为对方手中武器的可能性存在，所以无论发生什么都必须及时通知你。”  
一个又一个单词钻进耳里，他却觉得自己突然之间理解不了那些词汇组合而成的句子的含义。  
“意外发生在那件事结束的当天凌晨……他去参加内阁会议的途中……重伤昏迷。”  
恍惚之间，Bond看见鲜血、闻到硝烟，他听见渐弱的断续呼吸，感到掌心慢慢冰冷的体温。  
他看见Vesper娇艳如花的殷红唇色、在水中飘荡起伏的黑发，看见Mansfield黯淡的白发、失去神采的碧色眼睛。  
Bond感到自己的喉咙发干，右手一片湿滑，几乎握不住手机。  
Mallory常说这个世界被各种各样的意外和变数所充斥，即使是站在他的位置，所知的越多，反而越是深陷重重迷雾。  
在他们看不见的角落，有些事情发生了，有些人改变了，有些联系被建立了。  
所以，最重要的是抓住自己能够掌握的，不要寄望于侥幸或是任何虚无缥缈的存在。  
他给予007——Mr.Bond——他作为一位上司、长官能够被允许给予他人的最大限度的信任和支持，而作为James Bond的伙伴、朋友以及爱人的那一部分也同样对他交付自己的信任与爱，以及包容与理解。  
围绕在他身边的所有一切都在旋转，眼前五光十色一片缭乱，Bond忍不住闭上眼睛。  
他记得自己接下任务的时候跃跃欲试的自信笑容，记得那一刻Mallory坐在办公桌后沉稳安然的样子，记得他专注信任的眼神、齐整的西装，记得自己方才亲手整理过的他的领结……  
一瞬间，苍天陨落，漫天流火，整个世界在他眼前碎落如尘。  
又一次。  
再一次。  
无能为力，束手无策。  



	11. Chapter 11

一直没有听到任何回应，Tanner迟疑了一下，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，有新情况再联系。”  
Bond听见自己应答的声音——机械、礼貌，没有情绪波动——仿佛是另一个毫不相关的人格主宰了他的身体，替他挂断通话，发动汽车。  
在下一个街口，Bond准确地将手机扔进路边的一个下水道口。

 _“欢迎回来，007。”_  
_“Mr.Bond，在完成任务的同时，请尽量注意安全。”_  
_“我都说了多少次了，别把西装扔在地上。”_  
_“纪念晚餐，偶尔也让自己放松点。”_  
_“James，这条领带很适合你。”_

Mallory用带着笑意的声音调侃他，用温和柔软的嗓音叫他James，那声音近得好像还在他耳边。  
Bond不记得自己是怎么回到酒店的，他放任自己仰面倒进床铺里的那一瞬间，那层隔绝着世界与他的薄纱突然消失了。  
现实世界的一切随着耳里血液轰鸣奔腾的声音裹挟着巨大的压力扑面而来，一声近乎哽咽的呻吟不受控制地从他的嘴角溜出，太阳穴一阵阵针扎般的尖锐疼痛冲刷着Bond已然绷紧到极致的神经。  
一切已然发生的，皆已不可更改、不可挽回。  
指甲掐进掌心——以一种几乎见血的力量——他应该感到疼痛的，可是没有，什么都没有。  
前所未有的茫然无措将他淹没至顶，再次失去所有的恐惧仅仅扼住他的咽喉，他行将窒息。

金红色的夕阳透过大片的玻璃窗照进房间，成为了没有开灯的房间里最亮的一抹颜色。  
Bond原本涣散的暗色眼瞳随着光影的移动一点点聚焦起来，他慢慢放松紧握成拳的右手，有极深的半月印痕——几乎渗出血丝的深度——刻在手掌心里。  
他的视线却没有在手心停留哪怕一秒，恍如依然感觉不到丝毫疼痛，而是动作迅速地从上衣内袋里取出了手机。  
“半个小时……”  
离那通之后已经过去了半个小时。  
电子时钟精确地计量着时间的流逝，蓝白色的电子冷光映照出Bond毫无表情犹如冰封的脸，在暗沉的环境里愈发显得他不似活人。  
寒意从背脊升腾而起，身下柔软的床铺仿佛一瞬间化成了灼热的铁板。  
Bond一个激灵猛得从床上坐起了身体，冷汗转眼间就已浸透了他的衣领。  
他刚刚犯下了决不允许犯下的错误——在任务期间失去时间感和警惕感，无数特工以自己的生命和鲜血为代价告诉后继者这两条是决不能碰触分毫的高压线。  
即使偶有侥幸，但没人能够保证自己可以连续两次掷出硬币的同一面，正如幸运女神永远不会在任何人身后驻足。

 _“难得的机会，出去走走？”_  
_令人感到愉悦的男低音。_

关闭手机打开后盖，Bond的左右手掰住手机的上下两端同时反向用力，看似严丝合缝的机身突然发出了“咔哒”一声清脆的机栝解锁的声音。  
随着手指几下灵活地或推或转，一台极薄地平板电脑在Bond的手上现出了身形。

 _“别动，小心背后的伤口又裂开。”_  
_按在上臂的温暖手掌。_

在掌纹识别、声纹识别和虹膜识别全部通过之后，电脑根据预设代码自动获取连线卫星的资源通道。  
随后Bond按照规定程序在光学键盘上输入登录授权码，几乎在他敲下最后一个字母的同一秒，蓝色的下载进度提示条出现在了屏幕上。  
这些资料只会、也只能在这台平板电脑里存在十二个小时，一旦超过时限就将启动彻底销毁程序，以此来杜绝任何泄密的可能性。

 _“我很高兴能陪在你身边。”_  
_偎贴在额头的柔软温度。_

进度条99%，两个呼吸的时间，100%。  
再一个眨眼，大量的文字和数据业已充斥了整个屏幕。

_“James……”_

Mallory叹息般的呢喃从Bond的脑海里消失了。  
他全部的心神都浸入到了眼前的资料里，所有那些纷繁复杂的念头都如朝阳下的水珠一般被从他的头脑中蒸发了。  
“完成任务”，这个信念成为了支撑起Bond的唯一的柱石。  
Mallory清楚什么东西会彻底摧毁名为James Bond的这个男人，他说他不会让自己成为敌人手中挥向Bond的武器，Bond相信他更不会让自己成为那个杀死James Bond的凶手。  
他不会让M失望、绝不会辜负M对007的信任，与此同时，他也相信Mallory绝不会让他失望。


	12. Chapter 12

作为一名外勤特工，其实并不如人们所猜想的那样仅仅需要敏捷的身手、坚定的意志以及无惧死亡的勇气。  
一名优秀的特工，同样需要敏锐的直觉、中上水准的情报分析能力和阅读理解能力。为了达到这一要求，所有的特工都接受过特殊的训练。  
世界正在不断变化，在这个飞速变化的时代，完成任何一项任务永远不会单纯依靠武力，更需要头脑。  
你不能指望在紧急情况突然发生的时候，还有人耐着性子给你解释任务的意义和目的，你也不能指望有人能事无巨细地给你讲解新式装备的使用方法和注意事项。  
这个道理也同样适用于Bond，虽然在任务中他总是更多地表现出能打敢拼的那一面，但那并不意味着007是只有拳头行的莽夫。  
正如此刻，Bond在快速浏览接收到的资料的同时不断比对已经掌握在他手中的情报，重新在文档上标注重点、删减不必要的冗余信息。  
Bond就那么坐在那儿，除了偶尔操纵电脑所需要的动作之外，几乎是一动不动的。  
他的大脑里却一片沸腾，数不清的念头在那里面急掠而过，有些几乎在出现的同时被抛弃了，有些则沉淀下来，成为了备择的假设。  
理解情报、寻找线索，然后提出假设、设法验证，这就是Bond目前需要做的最重要的事。  
这些工作平时都会由MI6的参谋部等专职部门负责，但在特殊时期，特工们也被要求能够独立完成这些准备工作——当然，难免会花费更多的时间和精力。  
孤立无援是任何情报组织最不愿意让自己属下的特工们面临的情况，也是特工们最不想面对的艰难处境，可这样的情况不可能、也无法真正被避免。  
计划中任何一点小小的偏差，都可能导致最终的结果完全脱离预测的轨道。  
物竞天择、适者生存，这条自然规律同样适用于情报界。  
能够在最困难最危急的处境下保存自己并完成任务的优胜者才能得到活下去的权利，那些无法做到的失败者唯一的归宿唯有死亡。  
而作为MI6中的佼佼者，零零系的特工，谁也不能否认007出色的能力。  
线索逐渐归位，任务的面貌开始一点一滴地呈现在Bond的面前，但有些情况仍然有待确认。  
“申请连线Q。”  
Bond通过语音指令提交了联系总部的申请，红色的等待提示图标随即出现在了屏幕的左上角。  
现在，他需要做的就是静静等待，他清楚按照自己的优先等级，最迟三分钟以内，总部就会给出答复。  
事实证明Bond的估计正确的，仅仅在35秒之后，红色的等待图标就变成了表示通话进行中的绿色。  
“需要我做什么？”  
Q年轻的声音在Bond佩戴的耳机里响起，他声音里的疲惫是如此明显，以至于Bond完全不可能错认那嗓音里所包含的精疲力竭。  
耷拉着黑框眼镜，穿着驼色毛衣和白色衬衫的Q的样子几乎立刻就浮现在他的眼前。  
Bond很轻易地就能想象出MI6所有部门此时像被架在烈火上还泼了一桶水的油锅一样的状态，所以Q的精神状态也并不在他的意料之外。  
“Q，现在银行怎么监控有没有人利用他们提供的金融服务来洗钱？”  
“系统程序。大银行一般都会安装专门的反洗钱程序，一旦出现符合预设参数的异常资金流，程序就会发出可能涉及非法洗钱的警告提示。”  
“那如果我找到了系统漏洞？”  
“可以完美绕开系统程序，也不会留下痕迹，你怀疑Calvin找到了漏洞？”  
“按照一般规律，我检查了他死前两个月所能接触到的所有情报，发现里面大量的都是关于银行间系统自检的资料。”  
“稍等，让我看看能不能找到……该死，非法权限……”  
一阵短暂的静默，Bond能听见背景里键盘被以极快地频率敲击的清脆声音。  
“给我一个小时，我试试看黑进他最后接触到的那个银行的系统。”  
“好，一小时后联络。”


	13. Chapter 13

“情况比我原来预计的更糟。”  
熟悉的声音准时地在耳边响起，依然疲惫，但明显加快的语速让Bond轻而易举地察觉到了潜藏其中的紧绷感。  
“长话短说，你的猜测没错。他们的确在通过发现的系统漏洞进行洗钱，新资料已经发给你。”  
Bond打开刚刚收到的文件，转眼屏幕上出现了一男一女的两张照片。  
左侧那个明显具有北高加索人种体貌特征的男性深棕发色、相貌普通，Bond很确定自己从未见过。  
但右侧那位黑发的女性，他却觉得依稀有些印象。  
“左侧男性名叫Bogdan Krugerove，32岁，表面身份是从事商品加工的商贩。他是我最后追查到的洗钱账户的所有者，实际上他以前是Shamil Basayev手下的小头目。不过据我们推测，这个男人很可能只是放在台前的一条小鱼。毕竟按照以往的记录，Bogdan可没那个本事操纵这么庞大的交易。”  
“背后另有其人？”  
“这次我们的运气还算不错，根据CIA上周刚刚更新的情报库最新数据显示，这个男人是Kava Hemanova，也就是右侧女性的情夫，有很大的可能是她在幕后操纵。”  
“Kava Hemanova……”  
这个名字唤起了Bond的记忆——上一次他在俄罗斯执行任务的记忆——那个一身黑裙的女人。  
“虽然名字不完全一样，但我想我的确见过她，如果没记错的话，当时她的身份是职业掮客。”  
“她的确是掮客，除此之外，她同时还与‘Shakhidki’关系密切。”  
听见“Shakhidki”这个词的一瞬间，Bond的脸色就因为翻涌而上的激烈厌恶而显得格外阴沉。  
那让他想起莫斯科文化宫、别斯兰中学、莫斯科地铁中遇难的无辜者，让他想起两架图式客机上无处可逃的枉死者。  
那流淌一地的鲜血、惊恐的尖叫哀嚎，那些在恐怖袭击中遭遇不幸死不瞑目的亡者，那些伤者痛苦的神情、染血的面容，那些亲属悲痛欲绝的眼泪和哭嚎……  
无论已经看过多少次，每一次见到所带来的冲击都不会变少哪怕一分一毫。  
身处于MI6这样的组织里，相比起普通民众能够看到的讯息总是更多一些，更多的痛苦、更多的鲜血、更多的绝望。  
这一切都让Bond对于那些将枪口指向平民的恐怖分子更为憎恶。  
“先是Basayev，再是‘Shakhidki’……”  
同样都是非法武装的性质。  
Bond沉默了三秒。  
“Q，你最好不要告诉这次的事和‘基地’有关系。”  
“墨菲定理，007。”  
将第一时间几乎脱口而出的那句话咽了回去，Bond很清楚面对现实才是解决问题的唯一方法。  
“接下来该去哪里？留在莫斯科已经没用了。”  
“我已经用你的名字订好了下一班去格罗兹尼的飞机，你还有3个小时的时间赶到机场，一个小时以内票会送到。”  
Q原本伴随着话音的键盘敲击声突然停止了。  
“稍等下，007。”  
Bond能听到通讯另一端传来的模糊交谈声，并不真切，但他还是隐隐约约地捕捉到了只言片语。有关于“安全”、“困难”、“代价”，还有——  
“M”。  
呼吸一滞，Bond在平板电脑上划动的手不由自主地一个停顿。  
“Tanner让我转告你，需要的东西他会想办法给你准备好，老样子放在停车场，位置稍后会发给你。”  
“明白。”  
Bond继续将侧边的进度条下拉，动作稳定如常。  
“完毕？”  
Q明显地踌躇了一下，“通讯完毕。”


	14. Chapter 14

冰寒刺骨的水漫过他的口鼻，阳光照射不到的水面之下一片黯淡，湖水薄纱般阻隔了所有的感知。  
即使睁开双眼，Bond也依然看不真切周围的事物。围绕在他四周的，除了黑暗与寂静，似乎再无一物。  
身体沉重如铅坠，体温迅速地被水流带走，Bond勉强抬起头向上看去，湖面似乎就在他触手可及的距离。  
Bond却清楚，那仿佛只需伸手便可化为零的距离不过是虚假的幻觉，一如深夜那似近实远的星空夜幕。  
无可抵挡的压力从四面八方挤压着他，长时间的屏息令他的肺不堪重负，几乎错觉自己的肺叶是不是下一瞬间就将被来自内部的压力挤出胸腔。  
咸涩的湖水刺痛着他的眼睛，水面下的世界扭曲模糊着，藏在深不见底的黑暗之后。  
Bond不记得自己是怎么落到如此境地的，他的脑子此刻与停摆的钟表无异，一片混沌中只余片断的、不成形的短促火花一闪而逝。  
似乎有什么东西掠过了他右手的指尖，条件反射般地，Bond探下身一把抓了那个不明物体，那是——  
另一个人的手。  
Bond不知道自己是怎么在湖底、在几近窒息的情况下做到这件事的。  
这不合常理。  
憋气的时间早已超出了他的极限，此时此刻，他早该因为缺乏氧气而溺亡，然后被这寒冷的湖水永远埋葬。  
而不是像现在这样，耳朵被隆隆的轰鸣所充斥，身体里所有的部件都嘎吱作响着发出抗议声，痛苦不堪得怀疑自己是否下一刻就将死去，却依然鬼使神差般抓住了另一个同样在下沉的人。  
Bond整个人混乱得就和一锅分明已经彻底煮烂却还架在火炉上不停熬煮沸腾的粥似的，所有的思维能力都已蒸发殆尽，跟被砸毁然后破碎了一地的玻璃一样无法拼凑成型，甚至无法连贯。  
于是他干脆放弃了思考，将一切交给本能主宰。  
右手使力上提，Bond一边探下身去，用另一只手一寸寸摸索下去，试图弄清楚那只手属于谁，他们又为什么会在这水中的绝境里。  
Bond的右手无意中向上移动了一点，复又握紧，他的掌心也因此掠过对方的小指关节。那是……  
他的心跳刹那间就彻底乱了节奏，几乎冻结停滞。  
那是一枚尾戒。  
金属质地的戒身，中间镶嵌着一枚切割完美的宝石。  
Bond最是清楚这块宝石每一个刻面的弧度，也知道那金属制成的戒身每一道弯折的角度。  
他亲手摘下过这枚戒指多少次，以至于熟悉得仅仅是触摸到它的边角，都不存在错认的可能。  
一瞬间，Bond全身的血液奔腾，滚烫地像是要将他点燃、要透过血管将他煮至沸腾，那从内燃起的火焰誓要将他燃为灰烬、化为废墟。  
激烈搏动的心脏跳动声在他的耳畔如擂鼓般清晰，那是恐惧的声音。那是比死亡更令Bond恐惧的存在。  
不知从何处瞬间爆发出来的力量，让Bond一把将对方拽到了与他相同的高度。  
在极近的距离里——几乎是脸贴着脸——那张再熟悉不过的脸庞出现在了Bond的面前。  
他曾抚过的深金色的头发如今随着水流的起伏飘动，他曾亲吻的那双浅蓝的眼瞳如今被阖上的眼睑所遮挡，他曾描摹的薄唇如今青白得一丝血色也无。  
那张闭着眼都能刻画出的脸庞如今出现在他的眼前，却无处不透着不详的死亡气息。  
不——！  
冰冷的湖水倒灌进他的嘴里，宝贵的氧气随之逸散。  
Bond看见死神将手中的镰刀架在他的肩颈之上，锋锐的刀锋仅仅接触就已割开了他的喉管，死亡的黑纱悬浮在他头上，仅仅还需一步就将把他完全笼罩。  
他却不管不顾，只是拼了命的将那具熟悉的躯体揽到自己怀里。  
整个世界就在这里，也只存在于这里。其他无论什么都不再重要了，没有什么再值得在意了，所有的一切都……  
无所谓了。


	15. Chapter 15

车臣首府，格罗兹尼。  
这个城市留给世界最为深刻的印象或许就是那两次惨烈的战争。  
阵亡的将士、丧生的平民、瓦砾、废墟，为硝烟遮蔽的黑灰色的天空，被战火染成赤红的土地，绘制成一幅扭曲而血腥的印象画。  
这座城市所经历的最痛苦破败的一段历史却成为了它的城市名片，并为世人所熟知。  
永世的黑白与鲜红、恐怖与悲痛、贫困与眼泪，在外界眼中，仿佛就是这些构成了格罗兹尼，仿佛这就是格罗兹尼的全部。  
Bond向机场附近的停车场走去，插在风衣口袋里的手连指尖都是冰凉的，仿似湖水泛着潮气的寒意还缭绕在他身边，犹自不愿散去。  
收到的短信只有三个简答的数字“2，7，3”。  
他往停车场的深处走去，在第二个岔口左转。  
一步，黑暗慢慢散去，又一步，湖水渐渐退去，再一步，梦魇的迷雾开始消散。  
Bond在第七排停下了脚步，深呼吸。干燥的空气涌入他的鼻腔、灌满了他的气管，真实的世界再次触及了他的肌肤。  
他重新迈步，步伐稳定，带着规律的节奏。  
一步，他想起M先前那句不曾署名的叮嘱。  
又一步，他的脑海里浮现起关于这次任务的各种信息。  
再一步，他的大脑开始高速运转起来。  
拿出手机在第三辆车的门锁处一晃而过，随着“咔哒”一声轻响，车门解除了锁止状态。  
坐进驾驶席，Bond打开扶手箱和储物格，并不意外于看到的小型武器库。  
显然Tanner作为参谋和后援的一流水准不容置疑，纵使情况紧急、时间紧迫，他仍然想方设法地做到了尽可能充足的准备。  
发动汽车，引擎的轰鸣声中，Bond的手指重新温热起来，最后一丝湖水的咸涩余味也从他的感觉中消失了。  
一脚将油门踩到底，汽车怒吼着冲出了停车场。  
世界再一次明晰地在他眼前展现开来，带着阳光的温度和尘土的气味，如此明亮真实。  
Bond收紧握在方向盘上的手，他的气息稳定，眼神警觉而镇静。他会做到的，完美地完成这次任务，然后当他回家，一切都会变好的。  
他如此坚信。


	16. Chapter 16

为众人所知的，往往并非事实，格罗兹尼同样如此。  
这座坐落于宋扎河畔的城市里，既没有在曾经新闻里被大肆渲染的困顿人民，也不存在世人想象中将晴空割裂的黑色硝烟。  
真实的格罗兹尼远非世人想象中断壁残垣、破旧不堪的模样。  
Bond沿途不时能看见有荷枪实弹的军人巡逻而过，街上却并没有那种紧绷的临战氛围。  
事实上，在Bond眼里这座城市的美丽毋庸置疑，除了随处可见的正在破土动工的建筑工地，几乎看不出她曾经历过残酷战火蹂躏的痕迹。  
他此行的第一个目的地一——中央商业区——尤其如此。  
远远望去，只见高耸的摩天大楼就像连上了湛蓝的天际，不时掠过的白云映在大厦的玻璃外墙里，地面上则遍布着修剪整齐的葱翠绿化，整个商业区显得现代而又迷人。  
街道上不时有行人走过，Bond从车窗中看出去，正巧瞥见一个带着嫩粉色帽子的小女孩正笑逐颜开地跑进一家沿街的店铺中去。  
没有恐怖，也没有恐慌。  
这座城市平凡无奇得一如其他任何一座欧洲城市，踏着不疾不徐的节奏，安稳而又平静。  
MI6安排的接头人按照二十分钟之前收到的命令，在被誉为“车臣之心”的中央清真寺西北角的宣礼塔附近等待Bond的到达，他奉命将一些不适合或者来不及随车交给Bond的物品转交给他。  
其中就包括了一张刚刚才新鲜到手的宴会邀请函，为了这张薄薄的纸片，MI6的当地雇员也算得上是费尽周折，却没想到这来之不易的机会还没在手里捂热，就便宜了空投到格罗兹尼的Bond。  
根据Tanner的安排，今晚这场在市郊别墅区举办的露天晚宴将会是Bond在格罗兹尼的第一个重要目标。  
MI6掌握的最新情报显示Hemanova有可能会出席这个晚宴，她的目的可能是为她身后的组织寻找资助人。  
时间紧迫，准备也不够充分，但所谓事急从权，时间已经不允许Bond等待后援和其他的后勤支持，一切只能依赖于他的临场发挥。  
拿到所有东西之后，Bond赶在赴宴之前首先将车停在了某家高档成衣店的门口——此刻他身上的衣服委实并不适合出席夜晚杯觥交错的聚会。

清洁上浆过的白衬衫一尘不染，黑色的西服被熨烫得笔挺合身，妥贴的剪裁收拢出利落的腰线，黑色的领结则以恰到好处的松紧束住了领口，法式叠袖的袖口被用做工精美的银质袖扣锁住。  
最后对着落地的穿衣镜检视了一遍自己的着装，Bond再次稍许调整了一下领结的位置，才满意地点了点头结账离开。  
从某种意义上来说，像这样无可挑剔的正式着装可以算得上Bond的专属战袍，调整着他的精神状态直至最佳。  
这身拘束着行动的西服穿着在身的每一分、每一秒都在提醒着他保持警醒，绝不能掉以轻心。  
Bond最是清楚那些推杯换盏，美女云集的上流社会的宴会表面的歌舞升平之下掩藏的却是汹涌的暗潮。  
这是一个不见血的凶杀之地，言语在这里将化为锋锐的剑，错综复杂的关系网则将成为最好的庇护伞。

几乎是在Bond将车停稳在大门口的同一秒，训练有素的侍者便快步走来，恭敬地弯腰为他拉开了车门。  
“先生，请出示您的邀请函。”  
从内袋里取出邀请函递给侍者验看，Bond摇摇手拒绝了正等他下车之后准备代为泊车的侍者。  
“我自己来就好，告诉我停车场在哪里就行。”  
将对方交还给他的请柬随意地放在仪表台上，Bond重新关上车门启动了汽车。  
不出所料地，停车场里并没有专人看守，而由于这次宴会的露天主题，停车场被顺势安排在不远处的一块露天场地，监控设施与专职车库相比明显相去甚远。  
打理得光可鉴人的皮鞋踩在大理石铺就的地面上，却几乎没有发出任何脚步声。  
此刻的Bond看起来如同一个不存在于现世的幽魂一般，在幽深的阴影与雪亮的灯光间穿梭，徘徊着像是巡逻着自己的领地。  
Bond不动声色地检视着每一辆停泊在这里的车辆，同时有意识地规避着监控镜头的捕捉范围，确保自己的行动路线始终都处于探头之间的死角。  
与一辆月光灰的F-TYPE擦身而过的时候，Bond的脚步没有丝毫停顿，只是随着他的手腕一个技巧性地甩动，某件不起眼的物体——一枚极薄的、大约一镑硬币大小的透明贴纸——就牢牢贴在了车身上。 Bond抬手看了看手表，电子表上显示数字最末尾两位数字的颜色恰在此时悄无声息地变成了较浅的淡灰色。  
与此同时，那枚粘在车身上的贴纸也发生了细微的变换，像是突然之间整个融入了车身似得，再也无迹可寻。


	17. Chapter 17

Bond走进会场的时候，宴会才刚刚开始。  
衣冠楚楚的男士们手里挽着打扮得妖娆可人的靓丽美女三三两两地凑在一起聊着天，间或举起香槟相敬一杯。  
Bond融入这富人声色犬马的宴会，自然得就好像是离水的鱼终于回到了大海。  
他的举止得体优雅，似乎他天生就该属于这里，属于这个五光十色的世界，而非那个不见于世的黑暗战场。  
有栗色长发的美艳少妇注意到刚刚迈下台阶的Bond，对他遥遥举杯，露出的笑容带着些许暧昧不明的暗示。  
Bond微笑，举杯，随后他的视线毫不留恋地掠过她，继续在会场里搜寻着此行的目标。  
然后，Bond看到了她。  
高挽的黑发衬得她的颈项愈发白皙，和发色相同的无袖露背礼服将她曼妙的身段显现无遗，Kava Hemanova，这个有着冷酷无情心肠的女人站在那里，像是一朵安静盛开的黑色郁金香，如此雍容而迷人。  
现场那些被她的外貌吸引了目光的男人们，没有一个知道隐藏在她美貌下的残酷和恐怖。  
Bond端着酒杯绕到她身后不远处的景观植物后面，装作欣赏不远处的喷泉的样子，比他稍高些的茂盛绿叶恰好足够遮挡住他的身影，琐碎的交谈片段在这段不算远的距离外依然隐约可辨。  
剔透的杯沿抵着唇沿，芬芳的果香在他的鼻端缭绕，醇香的酒液却涓滴都不曾入口。  
谈话的内容令Bond大失所望，无非是关于纵情享乐、购物游玩而已。  
没过多久，在一声清脆的碰杯声之后，有脚步声渐渐远去。  
从脚步的轻重，Bond很轻易就判断出离开的是两个成年男性，应该就是他先前看到的正和Hemanova攀谈的中年男性。  
正当Bond准备从阴影中抽身离开的时候，他眼角的余光瞥见有人站在他另一边的身侧，顺势转过身，他看清站在那儿的不是别人，正是他此行的目标。  
Bond的目光不动声色地划过她的腿，这些漂亮、并且懂得如何发挥自己与生俱来优势的女人——比如Hemanova，又或者是他的那些女同事们——似乎都有着相同的天赋，脚下的皮鞋分明有着纤细到极点的高跟，踩在石质的地面上却仍然能够不发出丝毫声响。  
偏偏她们迈出的每一步，依然散发着女性所特有的那种妩媚和优雅。  
如猫一般的女人，聪明、美丽，拥有难以捉摸的狡黠天性。  
诚然，Bond是懂得欣赏的人，但与此同时，他也难免与大多数的普通男性一样不擅于揣摩她们的心思。  
纵然受过专业的训练、有着为数不少的经验，可他有时仍旧困惑于她们的善变与捉摸不定。  
正如此刻。  
Hemanova巧笑倩兮地对他举杯示意，“Mr.Bond？如果我没有认错人的话。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
“你比我想象得要从容许多，或者说你关心的永远只有任务？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
Bond的手悄然攥紧了杯脚。这个细节没能逃过Hemanova的眼睛，她嘴角的弧度愈发上扬了几度。  
“M还好吗？”  
金珀色的酒液撞上杯壁，形成一个小小的回旋，很快又重归平静。  
Bond的手指紧紧握住杯脚，仿似方才的动摇不曾存在过。  
“他还是老样子。”  
“是吗？我收到的消息可不是这么说的，他们说……”  
Hemanova突然住了口，她仔细端详着Bond的脸，眼神莫测。  
“说什么？”  
Bond蓝色的眼睛在身后灯火的映照下呈现出一种晦暗的色泽。  
那让Hemanova想起了暴雨将至之时的大海，看似平静的海面之下所孕育的却是汹涌的暗潮，那是能轻而易举地掀翻出海船只的惊涛骇浪，是能将天上的飞鸟打落于水底的疾风骤雨。  
“他快死了。”  
Bond的表情只凝固了一个瞬间，下一秒，他的脸上露出了一个微笑。  
“他不会死。”  
若是那冰冷的笑意能真切地到达眼底，那表情几乎可以称得上是一个如何用笑容表达嘲讽的完美范本。  
“如果你坚持的话，那就当他没事好了，反正他的死活原本就和我一点关系也没有。”  
Hemanova向前迈了一小步，那让她成功地侵入了Bond的私人领域，若两个人不是非常亲密的关系，这个距离已经足以令人感到不适。  
“做个交易怎么样？”  
“交易？”  
Bond没有后退，他只是微微低下头，让自己的视线笔直地对上Hemanova的眼睛。  
似乎对Bond的反应感到满意，Hemanova伸手攀上他缎面的西服领口，缓缓摩挲。  
这亲昵的举止若是被不知情的旁人看见了，必定会认为他们两人是一对郎情妾意的有情人。  
“本质上来说，我是个掮客而非代理人，我可以代表某一方出面接洽或是代为介绍联络，但我不会成为某个特定势力的代表，那不符合我的长期利益。这一次他们利用我和Bogdan的关系，用我们彼此的安全来威胁对方为他们办事，我很不喜欢。”  
喜欢这个词被她含在嘴里，眼波流转间，恍似便有情意婉转缠绵。  
只可惜Bond实在太过清楚这套骗人的把戏，他知道此刻站在他面前的女人不过是故作孱弱。  
他想起自己曾有幸见过的Hemanova的身手，她惯于的那种针对薄弱关节大力量击打的技巧一旦打实，身材壮硕的成年男性往往也不是她的对手。  
“你如果真心想离开，我想大概也没几个人能拦得住。”  
“我不会抛下Bogdan。”  
话尾的语音下意识地提高了，一瞬间，激烈波动的情绪飞快地掠过她的脸。  
Bond认得这一刹那的表情，偶尔，他会在镜子里看见相同的表情。  
那是被层层掩藏的爱情终于泄露于外的蛛丝马迹，并不明亮热烈，却深刻得甚至不存在错认的可能性。  
被小心收藏的爱情如同深秋繁星撒落于湖面所泛出的粼粼波光般若有似无，但它的光芒依然真切地在那一瞬间照亮了Hemanova的脸庞。  
_“James，爱情是一个没有人能保守的秘密，”Mallory微凉的手指抚上他的眼角，“我能看见它在你的眼睛里熠熠生辉。”_  
“你爱他。”  
他的语气斩钉截铁。


	18. Chapter 18

“是的，”Hemanova并没有否认，反而直截了当地承认了这一点，“我爱他。”  
Bond在她的脸上看见了今晚第一个发自真心的笑容，如同每一个陷入爱情的人那样带着无法作伪的幸福。  
于是他知道，至少在这一点上Hemanova并没有撒谎。  
至于其余的部分，Bond相信那不过是她的诡辩，与其说有人用Bogdan要挟她，更为可能的情况是在利益发生分歧之后对方技高一筹，成功地压制住了她的反抗。  
“所以我想和你做笔交易，各取所需。”  
“各取所需？”  
“他们不允许我们见面，我的身边另有一组人24小时跟着，身上还有他们的窃听器和追踪器，这也是为什么我之前无法找人帮忙。”  
Hemanova的手若有所指的拂过她所佩戴的耳环，流苏状的银穗随着她的动作轻轻晃动，折射出炫目的光彩。  
“我赌你身上有不少稀奇古怪的小工具，既然我的‘尾巴’到现在还没冲进来，那么你身上的确有能够屏蔽无线讯号的东西，这一局是我赌赢了。所谓好的开始是成功的一半，Mr.Bond，你听过这句话吗？我的要求很简单，我自己这边我会想办法解决，你只需要要帮我救出Bogdan。”  
“我能得到的好处呢？”  
Hemanova笑起来，她眼里毫不掩饰的恶意将这个笑容扭曲得妖异而不详。  
“你们的老板在自己的地盘遇袭——你承不承认都没关系——很丢脸吧？我可以给你个找回面子的机会。”  
“什么意思？”  
一把抓住她的手腕用力收紧，Bond脸上那张从容稳定的面具终于碎裂开来，深藏于下的焦灼从内里延烧出来，将那双靛蓝色的眼睛染成一抹苦痛的颜色。  
他的语气终究还是失去了之前的自制和冷静，Mallory始终是他胸腔里最柔软的那一根肋骨，是他不允许任何人触碰分毫的逆鳞。  
Bond知道作为一名特工，他不该有这样的感情弱点，但他却情难自禁地对这份由情感浇灌而成的弱点甘之如饴。  
那是他的锚、他的锁，是将他从悬崖绝壁拉住的绳索，是把他与真实世界联系起来的最后羁绊。  
无论是他还是Mallory都早就不再年轻气盛，早已过了会为了自我牺牲之类的悲情英雄情结而沉浸于虚幻满足之中的年纪。  
他们都经历了太多世事变幻、见过了太多人生无常，既曾身处世人渴求的荣耀之中，也跌入过常人难以想象的深渊，如今的他们更理智也更坚强，懂得何时该顺势而为，何时该坚持到底决不放弃。  
对于这份感情，当初的他们并非没有考虑过是否放弃才是一个更好的选择。  
可与其将这羁绊生生斩断化为心尖永远无法愈合的伤口，流血不止直到最终腐烂，他们更相信现在的自己已经拥有足够的能力去守护这份情感。  
相信彼此的坚强绝不会输给命运，相信对方直到最终的那一刻也绝不会松开彼此的手。  
所以他们任这情感生根发芽，直至今时今日这苗芽已然枝繁叶茂，牢牢占据了他们生命中无法被取代、被割舍的一部分。  
尝试了两次发现挣脱不开，Hemanova皱起眉，表情瞬间冷了下来。  
“放开我！”  
“抱歉。”  
Bond一个激灵回过神来，立刻松开了手。  
冰冷的怒火渐渐从他的眼里褪去了，彬彬有礼的绅士外套再次严丝合缝地将他伪装起来。  
愤怒毫无益处，它不会改变任何东西，只会让事情变得更糟。  
一圈红痕随即在Hemanova的手腕上浮现起来，让她翘起的唇角带上了不屑的冷笑。  
“还真是被调教得很好的忠犬，一踩到尾巴就跳起来咬人了。”  
“看家护院已经是本能了，没办法。”  
并不介意对方将他说成看家狗，Bond反倒是顺着她的话接了下去。  
比这难听得多的侮辱他都听过了不知多少，反正也不会对他造成什么实质性的损害，他早就懒得去一一计较了。  
Hemanova似乎也不想在这种无益的细枝末节上多做纠结，她挥了挥手，再次言归正传。  
“Basayev死了之后他的手下就散了，他们之中的大部分都没能逃过军方后续的清剿行动，但还是有一小部分侥幸躲过一劫，几年过去他们也渐渐恢复元气，俄格冲突之后，他们乘机又吸收了不少新鲜血液。这次杀了CIA的人、袭击你们的总部、找我麻烦的都是他们，他们自称SA——Social Action——听起来倒还挺像那么回事的。”  
“我看不出这和发生在英国的事有丝毫关联。”  
“我知道你们最近刚刚在中东的行动中端掉了一个恐怖组织的据点，那里和SA的确没有直接联系，但你们想必不知道那个组织长期接受来自‘基地’的各类援助，至于Basayev的案底我想你也清楚。”  
Bond当然清楚，况且不久之前他才刚刚研究过有关车臣非法武装的情报资料。  
“Basayev叔侄原本就和Osama Bin Laden有所牵连，他的手下不少都受过‘基地’的训练，车臣的非法武装历来又有接受‘基地’经济支援的传统。”  
Bond霍然想起出发之前Mallory作为任务补充背景给他看过的中东分部行动方案以及曾提及的关于中东与东欧之间异常活跃的联系的担忧。  
Mallory说过事态算不上紧急，因此在MI6内部的优先序列并不高，他已经派人着手调查，只是暂时还没有进展。  
情报的缺损导致整个MI6没有一个人能预料到所有这些异常情况竟然已经发生了交集，原本缜密的计划也因此变得形同虚设。  
Bond不清楚袭击发生时的具体情况——Tanner并没有告诉他——他只是忍不住想要去假设，若是情报再充足一点，是不是Mallory……

 _“James……”_  
_Mallory低垂的头让他看不清表情，他只能看见自己的长官那头似乎时刻都梳理得整整齐齐的金棕色头发，看见他的双手穿过他的腋下——以一个近乎拥抱的姿势——拉着绷带绕过了一圈又一圈，雪白的纱布一点点将后背犹在渗着血丝的伤口掩盖。_  
_他能感觉到Mallory近在咫尺的呼吸，温热的，不时掠过他的耳畔。_  
_“你要记住，我们能做到的事也许有很多，但我们永远无法改变现实。”_

Bond拉住了自己的思绪，转而开始在脑海里根据新得到的情报推算演化起各种可能的利害得失。  
小口抿着酒，Hemanova显然并不准备打扰他的思考，仅仅花了不到一分钟，Bond就得出了的结论。  
“这次SA通过银行洗的钱是来自‘基地’的。”  
“聪明，答对了。”  
Hemanova冲他眨了眨眼以示表扬，一边漫不经心地把玩起了手里的酒杯。  
“而且‘基地’本身也在利用这个漏洞进行洗钱，他们觉得一个基地被毁掉所造成的损失远远及不上这条资金流，所以他们干脆把那个基地作为诱饵，打算乘着你们行动成功之后很难完全避免的短暂松懈杀死M，进而重创整个MI6，这样就能将你们所有的注意力都吸引到中东去，避免这里被注意到。”  
“杀掉的特工隶属于CIA，他们却把矛头对准MI6？”  
“不要小看情报贩子，Mr.Bond，这个世界上的绝大多数人都能被明码标价。”  
Bond不说话，只是用一种令Hemanova感到毛骨悚然的眼神盯着她上下打量。  
“……我承认是我告诉他们的，行了吧？消息来源无可奉告，这也超出了这次交易的范畴。我现在告诉你的这些应该足以表明我对合作的诚意，只要你做到我的要求，我就将SA下一步的行动计划和地点告诉你，到时候随便你想把他们怎么样都可以，如何？”  
Hemanova抬起执着酒杯的手，静静等待Bond与她碰杯。  
她相信他会同意的，因为他别无选择。


	19. Chapter 19

击空的撞针发出咔嗒一声脆响，昭示着方才射出的子弹是枪膛中的最后一颗。  
不幸的是，Bond身上的弹夹在五分钟之前就已宣告用罄。  
此刻，Bond差不多可以说是手无寸铁，他站在这艘游艇的甲板上，面对着至少六个手持各式枪械的保镖。  
在他的脚边躺着三个已经失去意识的彪形大汉，另外两个明显已经失去行动能力的则倒在不远处的地上捂着伤口不住呻吟。  
不到万不得已的境地，Bond实在不想采取最终的后备方案。  
可就目前的情况来看，除此以外，他似乎再也无计可施。  
随手将枪扔在了自己的脚边，Bond忍不住开始回想，事情究竟是怎么会一步一步地演变成眼前这样对他而言极其不利的局面的。

距离此时48个小时之前。  
Hemanova轻而易举地完成了Bond提出的要求。  
她成功地设法使那些盯梢她的人主动与她交换了座驾——她的那辆F-TYPE上有Bond在宴会开始之前装上的追踪器——这是所有计划得以实施的第一步，也是至关重要的一步。  
MI6在格罗兹尼没有多少雇员，这给计划的实施带来了一些小麻烦。  
出自于宗教和政治的天然壁垒，西方国家在诸如车臣共和国这样的穆斯林国家想要开展情报工作可谓是困难重重，宗教信仰首当其冲就是一个无法忽视的先天性障碍。  
幸好应付跟踪解救单个目标这样的任务，以MI6目前的人手来说还算尚有余力，更何况无论是Bond还是Hemanova都行动力极强，对于成为他们对手的人来说绝对属于麻烦中的麻烦。  
Hemanova的目的不仅仅是带着她的情人一起从SA造成的麻烦中脱身，对于她那样个性的女人来说，吃了亏是绝不会轻易善罢甘休的，即使不让对方付出百倍的代价，也不会允许那些人就此安然无恙的脱身。  
因此，对于Bond的计划，她给予了充分的配合。  
为了不让SA察觉真正的目的，Bond和其他特工多费了些手脚布置了现场，将行动伪装成了一起意外车祸，以便造成Krugerove的逃脱并非是被计划好的样子。  
他们并不指望这一招能彻底蒙蔽SA，他们需要的仅仅是拖延被发现时间，只要SA没有立刻意识到Hemanova找到了后路，并且马上就将彻底出卖他们，那么这个伪装的目的就已经达到了。  
在配合MI6的特工们演完整场戏之后，Hemanova干脆地履行了交易，如约将SA的计划和盘托出。  
出乎Bond意料的是，Hemanova紧接着就和Bogdan一起登上了她前往德国的私人飞机，暂时远离了俄罗斯这个是非之地。  
借用她的话来说，原因其实很简单：情报贩子从来不做现场观众，我们永远有自己的办法知道我们想知道的那些事情的经过和结果。  
鉴于SA下一步计划的情报金钱交易的地点是某艘即将从乌克兰塞瓦斯托波尔起航、预定目的地为意大利的游艇，Hemanova甚至还主动提供了一些协议以外的帮助。  
虽然俄罗斯在除了首都及重要城市之外的城市里对于直升机的管制并不是非常严格，但若想在短时间内获得航道也并不容易。  
这却难不倒Hemanova，仅仅用了一通电话，她就替Bond找到了一架可以供他自由使用的直升机，连升空许可和航道也一并准备齐全。  
Bond只需要去机场，那架属于某位不知名富豪的直升机就会立刻起飞，载着他飞往塞瓦斯托波尔，这段航程最多也只会花费他大约半天的时间。

距离此时24个小时之前。  
Bond在港口边的酒馆里撘识了即将在目标游艇上工作的船员。  
为了防止船员知道他们的秘密，这艘大型游艇上的船员长期流动，从不固定。  
SA并非不知道使用自己的人手更为安全，可现实是他们之中并没有人精通航海和游艇工作，出海航行，最不想遭遇的局面或许就是船只故障却没有人会修理，只能随波逐流等待救援。  
与其因为使用自己组织的成员却在航行中遭遇意外，必须等待官方巡逻艇的救援，不如直接雇佣专业的船员。  
这样做的优势在于他们只需要在船员管理上多小心些，专业问题却不再需要担心了。  
Bond和那位与他临时搭档的同事谎称自己是在渔业公司开了一辈子破船的水手，在退休之前最大的愿望就是想去豪华游艇上开一次眼界，哪怕为此支付些代价也无所谓。  
金钱的诱惑加上他们动之以情的游说，最终使得那位船员同意与他们交换，并将他们介绍给了负责这次航行的大副。  
原本Tanner为Bond准备的武器虽然称不上充裕，在通常情况下也应该勉强足够他使用。  
只是为了能够混上这艘私人豪华游艇，Bond不得不选择放弃他绝大部分的装备，谁让他乔装改扮的身份只是一名普通的轮机工，能够在随身携带的小工具箱里夹带上一些武器已是极为不易。  
即便Bond已经在最低限度——保障任务完成——的容许范围内尽最大可能地进行了精简，在他登船的时候那些东西还是险些就被保镖搜了出来。  
如果不是原本计划与他同行的同事看情况不对，当机立断地与正在检查他的保镖发生了争执，吸引走了其余安检组员的注意力，也许连他也无法顺利登船。  
为此付出的代价则是Bond的同事被赶下了船，虽然没有暴露身份，Bond却再一次陷入了必须孤军奋战的情况里。


	20. Chapter 20

距离此时20个小时之前。  
Bond抓住了游艇尚未出港正在最后进行起航准备的机会溜上了船面，在沿途所有他能够经过的船舱外侧都安上了装置。  
此时，Bond尤为感谢Q努力工作的成果。  
如今器的体积比过去小了许多，隐蔽性更强，与此同时功能也更胜以往，能够直接穿透墙壁的阻隔进行监听。  
这就使他不用再冒险进入船舱，只需要将它安装在墙体外侧就能正常工作。  
SA的安保措施比他预计的更严密，在他尚未在所有的舱室外侧都装上仪器的时候就被巡逻的保镖发现了。  
幸运的是，他早就做好了可能被发现的准备，于是搪塞对方自己是上来找船长的结果走错了路，现在正准备绕回去。  
保镖明显有些将信将疑，一路用枪指着将他押到了驾驶室。  
Bond原本准备的几句可有可无的轮机情况这时候就派上了用处，其实这些情况都很常见并不需要专程通报，但告知船长也无可指摘。  
因此船长也只点了点头，示意保镖他的确是有事才上来，并非不守规矩。

距离此时17个小时之前。  
通过内置耳机监听到的对话，Bond确认了SA的一、二号头目的确都已登船。  
他们此次的交易对象将和他们一样乘坐游艇出海，接头地点则是茫茫大海上某个随机选定的坐标。  
为了防止被电子监测设备捕获到向外发送的电子信号从而暴露，Bond放弃了联系总部，要求在预定会合地点布置支援的打算。  
全频段的电子监测仪器想要弄到手并不容易，毕竟这不是买血压测量仪，只要在商店里付钱就能有，对于这种高精尖设备各国政府都有相应的管控措施，防止其流入民间和黑市。  
无论在哪个国家盗卖军用器材都是重刑，但凡抓到几乎都只能落得个枪毙的下场。  
即便如此这种情况却依然屡禁不止，想要弄到也并非不可能，总有人心存侥幸、铤而走险。  
Bond不想赌SA拥有这种仪器的可能性，他赌不起。  
既然无法从当前掌握的情报中判断出这艘游艇上究竟有没有，那么他宁可将情况当做对方拥有这种设备来处理，他不允许在自己能够控制的范围里出现可能会导致失败的因素存在。

距离此时10个小时之前。  
交易双方的游艇在预定地点会和。  
彼时，Bond正被轮机长支使得团团转，实在找不到机会出去做那些见不得光的小动作。  
轮机舱里机器散发出的热量炙烤着Bond，此刻他汗如雨下，一半是由于舱室内始终偏高的温度，另一半则出于渐渐有些急躁起来的情绪。  
Bond不得不对自己承认，最近这段时间以来他对自我情绪的调节能力的确有所下降，就像是陷入泥潭，越是挣扎越是沉沦，这种情况本不该出现。  
如同列出即将脱轨，他及时踩住了刹车，却对惯性无可奈何。

距离此时5个小时之前。  
Bond坐在自己位于夹板下层舱房中分配到的床位上，实在忍不住想要叹气。  
他实在是弄不明白，为什么全世界的恐怖分子都如此热衷于制造核危机。  
从核原料到手提箱式微型核弹再到那些真正意义上的核武器，恐怖分子们总是前仆后继、锲而不舍地试图用这种毁灭性的武器来实现他们所谓的“真理”与“自由”。  
Hemanova的情报并不准确，这一次的交易对象并非是情报，而是武器。  
SA所选择的谈判地点恰好是Bond装设了器的舱室中的一间，他因此得以全程“旁听”了谈判的整个过程。  
前苏联解体时期，社会的动荡和混乱使得大量武器被卖入黑市，这次交易的标的正是其中之一，一颗苏联时期制造的微型核弹。  
这种东西在武器黑市上一贯是有价无市，对方似乎也正是吃定了这一点，狮子大开口，一再挑战着SA的底线，不仅开出了一个堪称天价的价码，同时要求共享SA的走私路线。

距离此时2个小时之前。  
谈判陷入了僵局，Bond能听到间歇性地手指叩击桌面的声音。  
讨价还价的结果是现金价码虽然仍有些偏高，但已经在SA能够接受的范畴之内。  
走私线路成为了双方相持不下的焦点，SA表示可以接受提成的形式但拒绝共享，对方则认为直接接受SA分配金额的方式不可控，而且太过被动。

距离此时30分钟之前。  
Bond听见那个走私贩子、武器商人突然哑着嗓子笑了起来。  
他拍了拍手，说：“那我再展示一点诚意好了。”  
下一秒，尖锐的声音刺穿了Bond的耳膜，接近170分贝的噪声使他不可避免地陷入了晕眩的状态之中。  
在即将失去所有意识的那一瞬间，Bond意识到自己安装的窃听器被发现了。


	21. Chapter 21

距离此时25分钟之前。  
也许幸运女神真的格外垂青于007，她再一次给予了他额外的眷顾。  
在保镖搜索到他所在舱室之前，Bond睁开了眼睛，他的意识正在渐渐恢复清明。  
即使他的脑袋像台过载的处理器一样运行缓慢、整个世界围绕着他发出轰鸣巨响，可他所有的感官毕竟都确确实实的在慢慢恢复。  
Bond撑着地板勉强坐起身，接着他所做的第一件事，不是拿起他的武器，而是缓缓旋转起他佩戴在手腕上的手表表盘。  
咬紧牙关，抵抗着阵阵袭来的针扎般的头疼，他的脸上一丝血色也无，冷汗不停地从额角滑落下来。  
过于强烈的刺激无可避免地造成了生理上的疼痛，而他唯一能做的唯有忍耐。  
时间正无情地流逝，汗水慢慢打湿了他身上衣服的领口和后背。  
地板在他脚下旋转不休，他的手指却依然稳定，40度的旋转角度，分毫不差。  
随着一声极细微的机构解除锁止时发出的咔嚓脆响，表明里显示的所有数字在眨眼间都染上了通透的浅红，不凑近了仔细观察的话几乎无法察觉。  
这层几近透明红色意味着紧急系统已经被启动。  
藏在手表中的集成模块将会以30秒一次的恒定频率持续不断地通过预设通讯频道向专用的军事卫星发射其所在位置的GPS定位信息，同时Bond实时监测的生命体征数据也将在进行特殊加密后进行同步发送。  
卫星则会将接收到的数据进行二次加密，使用高优先级通道发送给MI6总部。  
这项紧急措施的核心应用芯片一年前才得以从实验室里的理论概念转化为可投入实际应用的产品，然而核心芯片良品率极低的问题始终无法找到妥善的解决方法。  
过高的加工毁损率以及高昂的制造成本，使Q预测它真正推广的可能接近于无。  
M对此却异乎寻常的执着，他将依托于这块芯片所研发而出的系统命名为“绊索”。  
希望这套系统能成为外勤特工们在危急关头可以依靠的存在，替他们绊住死神的脚步。  
整个MI6都亲眼见证了M在使这个系统成为常备装备时所遭遇到的巨大阻力。  
几经周折，M费尽了心思才最终成功地将这项措施全面推广，覆盖到MI6直属的所有特工。  
在随后相当长的一段时间里，M每天都留在总部加班到深夜。  
甚至有好多次到得早的日班雇员看到M刚刚离开总部，来的晚一些的则和M同时跨进了总部的大门。  
在那一段时间里，MI6的任务范畴内并没有异常的情况发生，按理M不该忙碌至此。  
MI6里没有人真正清楚M付出了什么代价，若是按照M的说法，他只是多费了些时间进行谈判。  
这个解释在MI6里没有哪怕一个便士的市场，从来没人当真相信过。  
后来，诸多的事例证明了M当初坚持的意义所在，至少有五名特工最终因为这个系统得以从本无幸理的绝境中逃脱了死亡的结局。  
而如今，Bond能寄予希望的也唯有“绊索”，也许它能为他争得一线生机。  
Bond扣紧表带，以防止它在即将到来的打斗中松脱的可能性。  
偶然间，他的手指拂过了此刻空无一物的袖口。  
Bond突然回忆起了自己曾经郑重做出的承诺——绝不会放弃自己的生命——他曾亲口向那个人如此许诺过。  
围绕着他不停旋转的世界终于重新在他的脚下稳定下来，明亮的神采如火焰一般在那双海蓝色的眼睛里燃烧起来，那是不屈服于命运的灵魂散发出的光彩。

距离此时18分钟之前。  
Bond终于顺利放倒了破门而入的4名武装分子。  
鲜血沿着眉骨的轮廓从他的额头上流淌下来，滑过脸颊，滴落在地上。  
万幸的是，对方几次开枪都没有击中他，慌乱中射偏的子弹嵌在了墙壁里，只在表面留下了几个不起眼的孔洞。  
Bond将昏倒在地上的敌人捆绑起来，塞住嘴巴扔进了空着铺位里，又把遮挡的帘子拉了起来。  
然后，他开始将所有用得上的装备收集起来，用不上的直接毁掉了关键部件，  
他会回去的……  
回到那个人的身边。

距离此时16分钟之前。  
带上所有他能收集到的武器和，Bond迅速离开了下层甲板的船员休息仓。  
此刻他的首要任务是确保目标无法逃脱，武器贩子的游艇在将他送上SA的游艇之后就已先行离开，Bond需要做的只是保证他们短时间内无法离开这里。  
他相信收到他求援信号的MI6会迅速做出反应，最多半个小时之后，他所等待的Backup就将赶到这里。

距离此时10分钟之前。  
Bond一手持枪，小心谨慎地在走道上穿行。  
在他另一只手里的紧握着的手机屏幕上，不时有幽蓝色的暗光一闪即逝，这表明手机里暗藏的定向能武器此刻正处于激活状态。  
每经过一个舱房，他都会晃动手机，偶尔能听见有的房间里传出细微的爆炸声，那是有精密仪器的电子元件发生短路之后爆出火花的声响。  
电磁脉冲的定向照射对于电子设备而言是致命的，电磁脉冲建立的瞬间电场足以对半导体绝缘层和集成电路造成不可修复的永久性毁损。  
Bond的目的很简单，毁掉游艇上包括导航、通信系统在内的所有电子设备。  
没有人敢在不辨方向、不可能得到救援的情况下在苍茫大海上任意航行，这样做的结果无异于自寻死路。

距离此时7分钟之前。  
在前往甲板的通道转角处，Bond终于还是撞上了正在进行地毯式搜索的武装分子。  
刹那间，枪声大作。  
子弹近得几乎是擦着他的耳朵飞过，留下了一阵热辣的痛感。  
依托墙角作为掩体，Bond冒着被击中的危险探出头去，不停举枪还击。  
他清楚自己没有多少时间，密集的枪声已经暴露了他所在的位置，很快就会有更多的敌人赶来。

距离此时3分钟之前。  
Bond退到了船舷边，他的身后便是一望无垠的大海。  
温热的血液正不停地从他腰侧的伤口里涌出来，然而他的呼吸依然是稳定的，连心跳都没有丝毫加速。  
海浪声声，热烈的阳光无遮无挡的撒落下来，Bond背对着太阳，微微眯起眼睛。  
举枪、瞄准、射击。  
刚刚踏上甲板的敌人发出一声闷哼，被冲击力带着后退了三步之后倒在了地上。


	22. Chapter 22

3分钟后的此刻。  
Bond站在这艘游艇的甲板上，几乎可以说是手无寸铁地面对着至少六个手持各式枪械的保镖。  
对方似乎断定Bond已经无路可逃，因此并不急于制服或是杀死他。  
反而好整以暇的站在那里，似是准备看他最后的垂死挣扎，就像看一场结尾早已注定的荒诞闹剧。  
Bond却突然微微侧过了头，闭上了眼睛。  
甲板上顿时陷入了一阵诡异的安静，只余下海风永不停歇的阵阵低吟。  
Bond垂手站在那里，好像那些正指着他的黑洞洞的枪口，那些只需手指一个轻轻扣动就能要了他性命的武器并不存在。  
一丝隐秘的微笑悄无声息地浮现在了他的嘴角，他知道，自己不用采取最终方案了。

隐隐的闷雷声从水天相接的远处传来，似是有狂风暴雨在其中酝酿。  
站在甲板上的保镖们有几个下意识地转头望去，澄澈的天空一丝云采也无，无论如何也看不出骤雨将至的些许踪迹。  
Bond自然是认得那声音的，他清楚地知道那并非是源自于自然界的威能，而是人类造物发出的咆哮，是喷气式发动机所特有的呼吸声。  
仅仅凭借这一点，就足以使Bond笃定即将到来的是他所等待的后援。  
喷气式战斗机，远不是豪门富贾拿来作为漂亮玩具的直升机可以比拟的。  
不消说那些搬不上台面的非法武装组织，哪怕是国力稍弱些的国家都供养不起这样一架战斗机，买得起喷气式战斗机的不一定养得起。  
升空时的开支自不必说，即使只是停在地面，后勤保养和各种易耗配件以及配套的场地设备每年的花销都是一个不容小觑的数字。  
除此以外，即便是那些能够供养得起战斗机的国家，也未必培养得起战斗机飞行员。  
每一位能够驾驶战斗机投入实战的飞行员都是在消耗了天价的培训费用之后成长起来的，这笔费用甚至不会低于他们所驾驶的战斗机的价值。  
而即使是正式的战斗机飞行员，他们的每一次升空依然都意味着一笔高昂的支出和一次巨大的冒险。  
没有人能够预测自然，谁都不知道在广袤的云天之上会遇到些什么，一个小小的意外和疏失都有机毁人亡的可能。  
若是说SA这样的组织能够拥有一架战斗机，Bond想，所有关于这个组织的预估与判断都需要推倒重来。  
在它背后的必然是一个庞然大物，一切有关于它的利害得失都必须被重新计算。  
幸而，依照他现在掌握的全部信息来看，SA拥有的翻盘机会百不足一。  
雷声以极快的速度接近着，每一秒都在变得更加清晰和狂暴，而这显然极不符合自然规律。  
保镖们终于意识到了情况的不正常，然而这时一切都已经太迟了。  
Bond抬起头的时候，战斗机的楔型进气道正巧掠过他的头顶。  
滚雷般的轰鸣声在同一刻充斥了所有人的听觉，游艇在无可抵挡的巨大气浪以及激起的海浪拍打下摇摆不定，似乎随时都有倾覆的可能性。  
Bond认出那是俄罗斯的“侧卫”，几年前刚刚被部署在了阿布哈兹境内的俄罗斯空军基地。  
机翼下挂载的反舰导弹正赤裸裸地对所有看见它们的人昭示作为顶尖战争兵器的战斗机空对海的先天优势不容侵犯，只需要一枚导弹，就能轻而易举地将一艘大型舰艇送进大洋深处。  
对于出现的俄罗斯战斗机，Bond稍许感到有些意外，要知道这已经不仅仅是横跨了两个完全不同的系统，同时还跨越了国别的巨大差距。  
直觉的，他认为这种程度的Backup不是依靠Tanner的能力能够协调到的。  
几秒之后，低空掠过的战斗机重新拉升起了高度，引擎的噪声不再是整个世界的所有。  
“先生们，如果不想喂鲨鱼，就请放下枪吧。”  
Bond收回视线，注视着对面尚未从震惊中回过神来SA成员们。  
“我相信不需要导弹，仅仅是航炮就足以击沉这艘游艇了。”  
Bond等待着，等着他们一个接着一个关上了手枪的保险，颓然地将枪扔到了他的脚边。  
捡起其中的一支枪，Bond将剩下的都踢进了大海，他依然警戒着，在一切尚未尘埃落定之前，变数依然存在。  
手机突然响了起来，欢快的铃声和此时肃杀的气氛格格不入，显得无比怪异。  
Bond按下接听键，在电波彼端的是Tanner几近嘶哑的嗓音。  
“请将所有事物移交给马上将会到达的俄方人员，你的任务就完成了，之后他们会安排你乘机返回伦敦。”  
“明白。”  
几句简短的交谈，Bond就挂断了电话。  
他们双方都无意多说，彼此都明白此时的一举一动毫无疑问都处在俄罗斯的监视之下。  
Bond并不明白在这中间究竟发生了什么，为什么在最后关头俄罗斯的官方会突然插手，然而这并不真的需要他去操心和烦恼。  
他需要做的只是等着俄罗斯方面的人来接手扫尾的工作，等到完成所有的交接流程，他就能回去了。  
回到那个似乎终日阴雨连绵的国家，那片他的灵魂所系泊的土地。  
那个有着昏黄的灯光，柔软的床铺，最重要的有着那个能够交托所有信任、令他感到全然放松的人存在的地方。  
回到他的家。


	23. Chapter 23

再一次踏足熟悉的街道，Bond情不自禁地深深呼吸。  
他离开不过几天的光景，却漫长得像是时光已悄无声息的溜过了好多年。  
含着些微潮气的风吹过Bond的耳畔，无声而温柔地将他拥入自己的怀中，如同一个母亲正在欢迎离家归来的游子。  
伦敦的空气闻起来似乎都有着和俄罗斯迥然相异的味道，既像是泰晤士河畔氲氤的水汽，又好似温热的红茶弥散开来的甜美醇香，就连风里的寒意也被回忆染上了令人怀念的温度。  
Bond当然知道这些不过是被情感所润色的错觉，然而此刻的他不想抵抗这份感觉。  
他的身上尚带着鲜血的颜色，硝烟的味道也还未完全散去。  
这恍惚间的错觉令他紧绷的神经稍稍舒缓下来，令他眼里燃烧着的激昂战意潮水般渐渐褪去。  
他完成了所有他该做的、能做的，至于剩下的部分，他相信他的同事们能够处理妥当。  
作为整体中的一个零件和组成部分，MI6中的每一个人都有自己擅长的职司领域，也正在这种彼此间的配合使得MI6能够屹立至今。  
现在，任务的重负已从他的肩头卸下，站在这里的他不再是MI6的007，只是James Bond。他终是没有辜负曾经许下的誓言。  
活着回来，回到他们的家。  
额头和身上的伤口依旧在隐隐作痛，提醒着Bond它们的存在。  
但这些不重要，一点都不重要。它们既不能置他于死地也不能妨碍他的行动，只是疼痛着、渗着血丝。  
重要的是他得赶紧去找回那个从他胸腔里丢失的东西，那里空荡荡的，冰冷冰冷的，就好像他一半的灵魂也跟着消失不见了。

这是一个落着雪的夜晚。  
这是一条蜿蜒曲折的木栈道。  
在这个寂静的雪夜里，飞鸟绝迹，只有脚踩在积雪里慢慢将其压实所发出的吱呀声。  
冰冷的风刮过Mallory裸露在外的脸颊和脖颈，企图将最后一丝温度也带走。他放在大衣口袋里的手连指尖都是冰凉的，感觉不到丝毫暖意。  
Mallory走在这万籁无声的环境里，脚步依然不疾不徐。  
即使从他脚下延伸出去的这条路长得仿佛看不到尽头，即使他眼前的风景里除了漆黑一片的夜色和光秃枯败的枝桠以外连一丝星光月色也无。  
渐渐的，有微弱的声音由轻到响慢慢在这个无声的世界里出现了，是——  
水珠滴落在雪地里面发出的微弱声响。  
一朵，又一朵，淡红色的娇弱花朵在洁白无瑕的雪地上安静盛开。  
那是血之花。  
烈火灼烧般的痛感沿着Mallory的脊柱蔓延而上，直到整个背部都火辣辣的疼痛起来。  
这痛感从皮肤表面不断渗入内里，直抵脏腑和骨骼。  
皮肤破损剥落，骨头开裂折断，内脏受损出血。  
Mallory听到自己身体内部发出的呻吟，听到神经在脑海里发出的尖锐尖叫。  
身体的每一个零部件都在叫嚣着疼痛，如火焚身、如水没顶、如刃加身，然而没有一丝一毫的声音从他紧抿的嘴角里泄露出来。  
浸透了衣物的血一点点渗透出来，慢慢凝聚成了血珠，它们遵循地球引力的规则，落在地上，开成了红色的花海。  
Mallory脸上的表情却丝毫未变，恍似这足以令任何一个普通人尖声惨叫的酷刑非是落在他身上。  
他清楚的知道，这只是自己的一个梦。  
即使着疼痛真实得恍若时光倒流，似乎一切又回到了那些暗无天日的晚上、那些近乎绝望的日与夜，回到了曾经的军旅时代、回到了爱尔兰。  
但他明白，不，这不是真的。  
时间的河流向前奔流，永不停歇，他早就已经离开了那里，离开了那片长满白花三叶草河岸。  
这梦里的一切确然是他的过去，然而这也是早已被他翻过的历史一页。  
时过境迁，他不再回避自己生命里这段被血色与黑暗充斥的经历，这段经历和其他各种各样的人生经历一起塑造了现在的他，而如今的他与那时相比也已改变太多。  
Mallory知道，待到拂晓天明，待他再次醒来，这梦里的雪自会消融，这梦里的伤口也会自行愈合。  
他会睁开眼睛，开始新的一天，如同过去每一个循环着这个梦境的夜晚。  
只是这一次的梦境似乎已经有些太长了，他已走了太久、太累，但这梦还在继续。  
过去的他曾经尝试过许多次靠自己挣脱出梦境的泥沼，到如今他已经知道，除了等待，他别无他法。  
Mallory忍耐着潮水般连绵不绝涌上的疼痛，继续向前走去。  
即使黎明晚至，他相信也有一个人会来叫醒他，将他从这仿佛无尽循环的噩梦炼狱里带走。


	24. Chapter 24

一直以来，不知究竟是出于偶然或是命运的必然，交付于Bond的任务都鲜少有能够按照原定计划顺利完成的。  
它们中的绝大多数在最终完成的同时或多或少给他留下了一些“纪念”，这些留念的严重程度一般而言是依据意外变数的大小或者任务的艰巨程度而定。  
也因此，通常情况下Bond在这样的情境里所饰演的角色都是相同的。  
他往往是那个躺在病床上接受同僚的探望和慰问的伤患，一旁的床头柜上时常还摆着Moneypenny送来的花束。  
没有哪个特工会喜欢这种脆弱不设防的状态，Bond自然对于住院也抱持着极为抗拒的态度，被迫卧床静养实在有违他的本性。  
但比起病患的身份，鲜少有人知道，Bond更讨厌——甚至可以称得上是厌恶——以探望者的身份踏足医院。  
作为007，他与普通人着实没有机会产生多少交集，即便有也不过蜻蜓点水。  
信任他人永远是所有特工不敢轻易踏足的禁区，那太危险、太不可控，稍有不慎即是万劫不复、永堕地狱，从此生死操之他人。  
作为James Bond，所谓的日常生活也已经是一个过于遥远的名词了。  
探望挚友亲朋于他而言实在有些超现实的意味，而MI6的医务部门足以应付大多数的突发情况。  
于是自然而然的，在Bond的认识里，“住院治疗”这个词本身便无法避免的成为一个带着不详色彩的隐喻，暗示着无法挽回的逝去与破碎。  
下意识的，Bond害怕有一天当他从任务的绝境中死里逃生，却发现自己已经一无所有，再没有人等他归来，再没有地方可以归去。  
害怕当他伸出双手所能握住的不过一捧黄土、一纸慰问，一个斗牛犬摆件、一枚银质袖扣。  
害怕他能拥入怀中的只余无尽的虚空，再无其他。  
他所重视的、所拥有的本就不多，随着时光流去更是日益凋蔽，到如今已是所剩无几。  
Bond明白这是他终将面对的宿命必然，在他踏入这一行时亦有所准备，然而无可避免的是，他仍然慢慢变得越来越害怕失去。  
这份恐惧被他压抑在心里最隐秘的角落里，无人可知。  
只除了一个人知道，知道在Bond激烈厌恶掩盖之下的本质，知道007心底深处埋藏的恐惧。  
世界广袤无垠，熙熙攘攘人来人往，而纵然世间广大，却也只有这么一个人，只这唯一的一个。  
因而当半个小时之前Bond通过电话重新与Tanner取得联系的时候，在Tanner说出“疗养院”这个代号的那一秒，他的脑袋有那么一个瞬间，一片空白。  
Bond了解MI6对于紧急事件的应急预案，他明白M身处的地方并非是MI6下属的医疗部门所在地，而是那家位于市郊的私人医院意味着什么。  
仅仅凭借这一点就足以使Bond明白当时情况的严重，彼时MI6的医护力量必定已不足以应对M的伤势，他们已然失去了将他的生命从死神的手中夺回这凡俗世间的自信。  
若非如此，在袭击已然发生的情况下，MI6是决计不会允许M离开本部门拥有绝对控制权的地方。  
即使M如今所在这家医院同样是通过严格审查的备选地点，也不能使它成为处于选择序列中的优先位置。  
Bond的脚步越来越快，他终是屈服于在每一寸血管中奔流的焦灼，在医院的走道上奔跑了起来。  
护士们高声的阻止被他抛诸脑后，一扇又一扇的门飞速退至Bond的身后，他穿过了一条又一条走廊。  
衰弱已极的体力支撑不了这样飞速的消耗，Bond的气息很快粗重起来。  
从额头滚落而下的汗水迅速打湿了他的衣领，身上缝合的伤口迸裂开来，血水正一点点从纱布中渗透出来。  
Bond却毫不在乎，只是拼尽全力地朝着目的地飞奔而去。  
他无法再等待哪怕一秒。


	25. Chapter 25

“Mr.Bond，欢迎回来。”  
Tanner的声音通过安装在门边的小喇叭传出来，而此时的他与Bond之间尚隔着一扇厚度超过10厘米的钢化防弹玻璃门。  
站在楼道内侧的Tanner手里一如既往地夹着一台便携式平板，正耐心等待着Bond通过所有身份认证程序，以便验明正身。  
若不是此刻的地点、人物、状态全都不对，这情景看起来几乎就和往日任务结束时的交接没有多大区别。  
即使Bond所站的地方与Tanner还有几米的距离，他仍旧注意到了对方整个垮塌下来的肩膀，似乎连站直的力气也挤不出来。  
仅仅只是站在那里，看起来都有些摇摇欲坠，精神状态显然极端糟糕。  
不需要多敏锐的观察力，任谁都能看出Tanner的面色憔悴不堪，他眼睛下方青黑色的阴影色彩浓重，身上的白色衬衫不复干净整洁，明显已经有好些天没有换过了。  
“M怎么样？”  
配合完成所有手续，一等对方解除电子门锁，Bond立刻一个大步迈过两级台阶，赶到Tanner身边。  
“不太好。”  
Tanner摇了摇头，不由自主地叹了口气，他的声音比007隔着电话所听到的更加疲劳嘶哑。  
“本来四天前他的情况就已经初步稳定下来了，但是由于这几天连续大剂量注射镇痛类药剂，结果昨天出现了急性中毒反应，差点造成休克，现在还处于昏迷状态。”  
“这里的医生有没有执业资格？你们怎么会允许……”  
Bond不可置信地看着Tanner，提高了音量，语气里带上了不自觉的质问。  
他完全无法理解这种完全够得上严重渎职的事态怎么可能会成为现实，即便医院的医生不慎失职，按理陪同在旁的MI6人员也应该能够及时阻止。  
“Mr.Bond！”Tanner的声音一时间完全压过了Bond，强行打断了Bond尚未说完的话。  
“这是M自己的要求，他不惜以命令的形式强迫医生为他注射。”  
Tanner的声音越提越高，在众人面前一贯冷静的首席参谋长此时却整个情绪都濒临失控的边缘。  
“他说他不需要医生为他的生命负责，只要求他们对英国的安危负责！”  
他直视着Bond的眼睛，在他们眼里燃烧着的愤怒和焦灼的火焰别无二致，他的脸色涨得通红，及至最后一句，那几乎成了是一句呼喊。  
Tanner的怒火来的毫无征兆，令Bond一时之间有些茫然。  
“什么？”  
“你认为你的任务收尾工作是由谁布置的？”  
血色霍然从Bond的脸上消失了，他放在身侧的手紧握成了拳。  
“你应该清楚我的权限，即使我现在暂时代理M处理大部分的日常工作，但一旦牵涉到对外事务，我依然不足以代表MI6做出决定。”  
“那架突然出现的侧卫……”  
“此次任务已经牵涉到了前苏联时期被非法贩卖进黑市的武器以及在俄罗斯境内组织实施恐怖活动的可能性，SA作为Basayev的遗部，他们的目标实在太显而易见了。”  
Tanner的语调渐渐平缓下来，激烈波动的情绪从他的脸上褪去了，他再次变回了方才那个几乎精疲力竭的参谋。  
“M通过特殊渠道联系上了俄罗斯联邦安全局，防止俄境内的恐怖破坏活动原本就是他们的工作，但如你所知，他们的职责范围实际上相当宽泛，也拥有足够的权限调用他们国内不少强力部门。这是我们当时能够找到的最合适的接手人选，而这一切必须由M亲自出面协调。”  
“所以，他需要镇痛剂。”  
Bond的话几乎是一字一顿，他的脸上一片空茫，所有的表情都消失了。  
“过于激烈的疼痛会妨碍正常思维，M却需要长时间保持自己的意识清醒。”  
站在Bond面前的Tanner不易察觉的微微佝偻着背，虚弱得好像下一秒就会倒下去。  
“Mr.Bond，如果还有别的任何办法可以避免这种情况，所有人都不会允许M冒这个险，没有人想让当年的天陨事件重演，我们实在已经别无他法。”  
巨大的精神压力和长时间超负额工作的疲倦在Tanner的脸上刻画出了深深的纹路，萧索的语气之下是满溢而出的对于无能为力的心有不甘。  
他们每一个人都别无选择，而这之后的必然结果也只能由他们独自承受。  
Tanner在病房门口停下了脚步，语气轻缓犹如叹息。  
“我已经向主治医师取得探视许可了，不过你只能呆五分钟。现在，去看看他吧……”


	26. Chapter 26

Bond伸出右手，一寸又一寸，从指尖到掌心缓缓重合上病房紧闭的门扉。  
他的手不曾使出半分力气，故而房门也没有丝毫移动，它仍然维持着严丝合缝的状态纹丝不动。  
Tanner的脚步声在他的背后渐行渐远，终至再听不见。  
Bond却恍若未觉，似乎周遭的一切都已离他远去了，只余他掌心之下的那片冰凉温度才是唯一的真实。  
慢慢的，Bond的身体以一种微不可查的速度向前倾倒，直至额头也抵上了那扇由金属铸造而成的门扉。  
若是从背后望过去，便就能发现那条由肩膀到腰背连贯而成的线条此时依然僵硬笔直，任谁来看都难免觉得这个姿势怪异得有些难受。  
体温沿着皮肤与金属两者相接触的地方迅速流失，纠结于Bond心头的那些纷繁杂乱的思绪好像随着流失的温度一起消逝而去。  
一种奇异的平静与清醒沿着额头所感觉的寒凉一起弥散开来。  
一直横亘于Bond脑海中徘徊不去的，Vesper在湿淋淋的黑发映衬下显得愈发惨白的脸庞，Mansfield在最后的那刻来临之时终归平静无声的容颜，终于随之渐渐散去了。  
无论是面对枪口或濒临绝境，被严酷刑讯亦或身受重伤的时候都不曾感到畏惧也不曾退缩过的007，此刻站在这扇没有安装武器机关、其后也不会有任何危险存在的普普通通的房门之前却感到了莫可名状但确然存在的畏惧，这是多么可笑的一件事情。  
Bond嘲笑这样的自己，他想笑，却他发现自己连将嘴角向上提起一公分都做不到。  
他的脸像是上了浆又被晾干，紧绷得甚至无法做出一个表情的变化。  
Mallory在这扇门背后的房间里。  
Bond在心里这么告诉自己，他闭上眼睛深深吸气。  
当他将这口气呼出的同时，他睁开眼睛，用力推开了掌心下的这扇门。  
这仅仅是一扇门，而Mallory就在那后面。

不论医院如何高档豪华，监护病房的样子都不会存在多少差异。  
毕竟它们首要的职责是履行医疗救护的作用，并且确保房间内的干净清洁，这就大大限制了房间内部装饰所能发挥的空间。  
Mallory所在的这间房间亦是同样。  
雪白的墙壁和地面干净得没有丝毫杂色，木质的百叶窗也完全合拢起来。  
Bond不确定这是不是出于安全角度的考量故意如此的，余下的大半空间则被各式各样的医疗器械填满了。  
它们中的大多数Bond都叫不上名字，即使其中为数不少的机器他不仅确然见过，更曾在自己躺卧的病房里与它们亲密接触。  
而如今，这些仪器所延伸出的各种管线都连向了那张紧挨着墙壁放置的白色病床上。  
Bond不太清楚自己究竟是怎么走过去的，似乎只眨了眨眼，他就站在了紧挨着病床的地方。  
当中的那段距离好像凭空消失了，而他对此毫无印象。  
安静躺在床上的身影映在他蓝色的眼睛里，无知无觉，像是陷入沉眠。  
然而Mallory苍白无血色的脸颊，干裂的嘴唇，锁在他紧皱眉间的痛苦，各种机器运转时的微弱噪声，以及心电图监视仪发出的规律声响，无一不在告诉Bond事实并非如此。  
Bond弯下腰，小心翼翼地伸出手，盖上Mallory放在被单上正在输液的手背。  
触手的温度与他所料的一样冰凉，Bond看到他的手背上遍布着针孔的痕迹，有几处还泛着青紫，那是皮下淤血的颜色。  
他知道，如果撩起Mallory的衣袖，他将会看见更多类似的痕迹。  
不知出于何种原因，Bond并不想亲眼看见那一幕。  
他只是弯下膝盖，半跪在了地上，将那只手小心地置于自己的双手之间。  
他不敢握得太紧，唯恐一时疏忽挪动了仍在输液的针管。  
但又不想握得太松，生怕离得太远自己掌心的温度无法将那只手温暖。  
Bond不清楚在自己曾经的那些因重伤失去意识的时间里，陪伴在他身边的Mallory是否做过相同的事情。  
他不知道，也从未想象过那样的情景。  
如若询问及至此刻之前的Bond，过去的他必然会毫不犹豫地回答无法想象，也不会不相信在未来的某一天，自己会做出这样的举动。  
即使在他最不着边际的臆想里也未曾想象过眼前的此番行动，那太过儿女情长，难免显得有些矫揉造作。  
可是当Bond看着眼前苍白瘦削的Mallory，不言不动，悄无声息几如幻影，似乎如果不去触碰就无法确知他的真实存。  
他唯一想做只剩下确认在他面前的Mallory还活着，于是一切只不过是再自然不过的、下意识的举动。  
他只是想让他冰冷的手变得温暖起来，这也是他仅能做到的事情。  
纵然007能够毫无畏惧地与持枪的匪徒们对持，能够完成诸多看似不可能的任务，能够于危难之中拯救英国。  
然而他终究并无起死回生之能，如同宿命一般，他似乎总是无法挽救那些他所爱之人。  
“Gareth……”  
他低声呼唤着Mallory的名字，那是如同啜泣一般的声音。  
带着一丝无法察觉的微弱颤抖的尾音孤单寂寞地消散在空气中，屋子里仍旧安静得落针可闻，无人能够回应他的呼唤。  
有那么几秒，Bond只是低垂着头，那背影看起来就像是在哭泣。  
若是有人在此时凑近了去看，便能发现并没有眼泪从他的眼里流出来。  
他的表情分明是无法自抑的悲伤，然而他的眼角依然干涩，他的眼里没有丝毫水汽，像是他已经忘记了该如何去哭泣。  
几秒之后Bond抬起头，就着半跪的姿势倾身向前靠去，将自己的嘴唇重叠上Mallory佩戴在小指的那枚戒指。  
那动作宛如中世纪的骑士跪在王座之下，亲吻他的王钦赐于他的长剑。  
在他的手指之下，他能感觉到Mallory跳动着的脉搏，并不强而有力，却足够稳定清晰。  
骑士低下自己的头颅跪倒在地是为了感念国王所赐下的殊荣，而Bond此刻所做的，是感激于命运终是没有残忍地再一次夺去他生命里重于自己的存在。  
他遵守了自己的誓言，而Mallory也遵守了他的。  
拼尽全力，绝不放弃自己的生命。


	27. Chapter 27

Mallory的指尖突然微微挪动了一下，如果不是Bond仍将他的手包在自己掌中，定是无法察觉这转瞬之间的细微变化。  
触电般从地上窜起身，Bond的脑海里一片空茫，他完全无法思考这可能意味着什么，身体的行为差不多完全是条件反射。  
近乎凶猛的动作让先前由于姿势的缘故流通不畅的腿部血脉突然间奔涌而下，瞬间袭来的酥麻感击得他双膝一软，险些跌坐在地。  
Bond敏捷地将手撑在床板上稳定住摇晃的重心，他尚来不及按下床头的紧急按钮便中了魔法一般冻结在了原地。  
只因当他甫一抬头，便直直撞进了一双灰绿色的眼瞳。  
那里面初醒时分的迷蒙雾气正在散去，逐渐恢复成他所熟悉的透明澄澈。  
不会有人相信一个积年的官僚、一名特务头子会有这样的一双眼睛，除非他们亲眼见过Mallory。  
当他专注地凝视着你的时候，你就会发现他的眼神确然是毫无作伪的纯粹。  
不同于少年人因无知无畏而蔓生出的纯净，Mallory眼里的清明安定是源自于岁月流逝所沉淀下来的不动声色，自信自知故而能够从容淡定、波澜不惊，对于信念毫不动摇的坚持因而显得纯粹无浊。  
经历人生起落而不迷失自我，把持自己的本心绝非易事。  
正是因为明白这一点，明白这远比懵懂无知之下的纯洁弥足珍贵得多，Bond才会如此着迷于那些Mallory安静地注视着他的时刻。  
那双会在昏黄灯光下呈现出近乎透明的灰蓝色泽的眼睛，安静地凝视着他，仅仅是看着他一个人，不是007，不是Mr.Bond，只是James。  
甚至不需要任何语言，那眼神里偶尔浮出水面露出些许端倪的柔软与珍视就足以令Bond感到温暖。  
在那些时刻里，Bond觉得自己是安全的、平凡的，是活生生的存在的血肉之躯。  
他可以和所有普通人一样有所渴求，而他的愿望会有人满足、会被宽容地对待。  
他知道只要自己伸出双手，便有人会无条件地对他敞开自己的怀抱，拥抱他、支持他。  
此刻，Mallory已经完全清醒过来，早年深入骨髓的训练和一些经历使得他一旦苏醒，他的意识就会在极短的时间里恢复清晰。  
Bond可以肯定这最多花费了不到十秒的时间，他迷失在那熟悉的灰绿色里不过三个呼吸的时间，Mallory就已经真正的“醒”了过来。  
与其说是是下意识地警觉加速了他的感知恢复，Bond觉得不如说这更多的出自于Mallory的本能。  
鉴于他们两人彼此之间的尊重，Bond从来不曾表现出对Mallory过去的兴趣，Mallory也鲜少提及往事，即使偶有提及也大多一语带过。  
这并非是刻意地隐瞒，Bond能感觉得到。  
Mallory的态度显示出他只是将那视为人生中普通的一段历史，既不为之感到骄傲，也不为此感到耻辱。  
Bond知道只要自己开口询问，Mallory就会告诉他所有他想知道的，不会有丝毫掩饰与隐藏。  
他不想这么做。  
Mallory身上褪色的伤疤已经足够Bond依稀描摹出他往昔的人生轨迹，那必然是与平安顺遂没有多少缘分的，这或许同样解释了为何Mallory的身上会拥有诸多与Bond相同的习惯。  
Bond不想再令Mallory回忆起那些。  
对于Bond的出现，Mallory似乎早有预料，他没有露出丝毫意外吃惊的神色，只是用他灰色的眼睛一眨不眨地望着Bond。  
几秒之后，他的视线移到了Bond额头上贴着的纱布。  
Mallory眨了眨眼，Bond捕捉到了他眼睛里泄露出的些许笑意，就像是在他们私下相处的时候，每当Bond的言行在无意中取悦了他，Mallory就会露出类似的眼神。  
熟悉的眼神，熟悉的表情。  
突然之间，支撑着Bond的力量在一瞬间凭空消失了，Bond几乎是瘫软着跌坐在了床沿。  
忧虑的阴影掠过Mallory的眼睛，他张了张嘴想说话，然而干涸的喉咙发不出丝毫声音，只冒出些咝咝的气音。  
Mallory皱起眉，他感受到对于水的迫切渴望，但这不是眼前最重要的事情。  
他试图无视气管里正在燃烧的疼痛，因为当前压倒一切的需要是说话，他想要和Bond说话，他必须。  
Bond没有给Mallory再一次勉强自己的机会，他飞快地伸出手，捂在了Mallory的嘴上。  
“别出声。”  
Mallory立刻理解了Bond的暗示，他紧锁的眉宇松开了。  
集中所有的注意力，Bond感受着掌下Mallory干燥开裂的嘴唇，他不太擅长读唇，不过只需要一点辅助措施，他也能“听”到。  
_“我回来了。”_  
“欢迎回来，Gareth。”  
_“你也是，James，欢迎回家。”_  
Bond笑起来，他的脸上带着真切的放松与愉悦。  
他弯下腰，隔着自己的手将自己的唇重叠在与Mallory相同的位置。  
那算不上一个真正的吻，但某种意义上来说又的的确确是。  
“我们一起回家。”  
Bond能感觉到掌心之下Mallory弯起的唇角，一个微笑的弧度。  
_“是的，一起。”_

 

END


End file.
